


Chaos and Free Will

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Groundhog Day, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killer Chase, Knives, Mind Manipulation, Past Affair, Past Murder, Past Relationship(s), Personality Swap, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Septic Egos-Freeform, Soft Anti, Substance Abuse, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: When all of the Jacksepticeye Egos are swapped around the world is a much different place to be a part of. They struggle to survive as brothers and even more as the world they tried to build up crumbled around them.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 19





	1. Journey to Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> So this Novel is based on an AU on Tumblr made by a friend of mine. Click [here](https://nofacednerd.tumblr.com/post/184951344102/did-some-redesigns-of-graffiticrafts-swap-au) to see their designs.

They had to get out and nightfall was the perfect cover. The slight glowing blue eyes and LED shone from the mansion as the man guided people, one by one, out the door and down the hill. Each time he carefully hid them in a different location with promises to come back for them. Things went smoothly after the majority of them, but the mage proved to be the most difficult.

The android knew there were going to be more precautions around him. Yet it was proving nearly impossible to get out undetected after he tripped an alarm. He failed at disabling it before hurrying down as he threw stealth out the window. As quick as he could he got him to the same hiding place as the twins.

“Stay low ye three. Keep-a movin downhill and you'll find Sawbones. Sawbones knows where Jackie 'n Jamie is and Jackie knows where th meetin spots at. Above all keep quiet an' keep on movin' along.” The android said, looking them over.

“Wa-wait what are you doing 53?” asked the man dressed in all black and a black snapback.

“Don't worry 'bout me Anti. Gots ta shut off 'at dammed alarm, keep a eye out fer each other. I dunno if 'e's got spies roamin' around. So promise me ta keep ye head down, a'ight?” The android asked and two of the men nodded. The mage in a rune covered bird mask looked behind the android. There seemed to be a dark glow in his eyes.

“The coast is clear. You should go before he comes looking for us.” The man said in a thick German accent. 53 nodded, turning around looking back towards the house and hurried away from the trio - ignoring the look he was getting from the third one. He made it back up the hill, without too much trouble. For a few moments he believed his calculations were going to go off without a hitch before opening the door. The split second his processors realized that there was no alarm that he was there to turn off to cover their trail, a hand had snaked around his throat.

“Well, well, well. The thief returns to the scene of the crime,” a voice of ice spoke calmly.

“Couldn't stay away from ye Jack m' boy. 'Sides I needed ta pick some stuff anyhows afore I took off again.'' The android said, smiling right back at the man.

“You should have stayed away, 534N. The moment you took my possessions, was the moment you stopped being able to come and go within my home.” Jack said, his grip slowly tightening around the android’s neck.

“They was people Jack, not some play toys. Ye used 'em and abused 'em. You tryin ta choke me, good luck son, cause I don't air- or did ye fergit that li'l fact?” 53 asked grinning. Jack frowned at the remark and slammed him hard against the door frame.

“That deviant tongue of yours is exactly what’s going to get you in trouble time and time again.” Jack mentioned before slamming him again seeing 53’s left eye flicker before dim.

“Ye had me built like dis Jack, if ye remember rite. Then again what do yo' ais remember?” 53 chuckled, pushing Jack off him before grabbing the front of the man’s shirt.

“What do you plan on doing? You can’t hurt me. It’s in your wiring, your coding 53. Speaking of that coding, Over-” 53 swiftly hit him in the head before the man could finish the command. He caught the unconscious man before he hit the ground.

“They is always a way around programmin.” He simply stated,picking Jack up and tossing him over his shoulder heading out the back door towards the woods. The trees stretched around him as he followed the familiar path to the edge of a riverbank. He glanced at the unconscious body on his shoulder before tossing him into the river, turning around before his programming began screaming at him.

“Wonder if 'e's got a spare eye fer me. I cain't see a thing out this one.” He grumbled heading back into the mansion scratching at the dead left eye.

Minutes had turned into hours for the group waiting with bated breath at the meeting spot. The black capped Anti fidgeted sitting on the ground as another chimed in.

“He should have been back by now! I told him going back in there that many times was a bad idea! And, and a waste of time.” The white coated man paced, once in a while taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

“Pacing like that won’t make him go any faster Odor.” The mage said annoyedly. The doctor just ignored him and continued to pace. “Odor!” The mage tried again to no avail causing the man to roll his eyes, “Doctor Magnificent! MARVIN!” He stopped in his tracks to look at the mage.

“Yes Hen?” He asked much too quickly for the German’s liking.

“Have you had any caffeine today?” Henrik asked as calm as he could muster, stepping in front of the man to prevent him from starting the pacing again.

“No, no I haven’t. He-Jack said I couldn’t have any until I…I…ah…I’m so…” Marvin ran a hand through his hair groaning.

“That explains why you can’t keep your voice calm, Marvin. But keep it down, both of you or someone will find us and take us back!” A hooded man said, moving to the doctor. 

“Jameman, I have this under control. I promise. Hover up a bit and see if you can see our missing android coming. If Jack destroyed him, we all need to come up with a plan B on escaping since we don’t know where this promised new home was located.” Henrik mentioned a slight glow emanating from his eyes. The man twitched his mustache slightly before kicking off the ground. The area around them began to smell of a lovely lavender as the man hovered above them. Marvin groaned running a hand through his hair having seen the man’s darker than normal eyes.

A man with a grey skull snapback sat next to Anti. Both his eyes the same blue as the others yet his whites were a sickening green color. Anti looked up and gave a small melancholy smile.

“Chase…are we really getting out?” Anti asked, his voice hushed.

“The others really seem to think so. I don’t know though bro. They’ve promised things like this before and all we saw out of it was Jackie.” Chase mentioned and Anti seemed to hug his knees close to him. “I mean… İ mêæn…” Chase’s voice began to gain a slight static to it as he searched for the word.

“Brodys heads up we have movement coming straight for you.” Jameson called out landing near the two of them. “Can’t tell if it’s 53 or Jack but be ready to run.”

“I čån fig#Ť!” Chase exclaimed as he stood up, his voice getting worse. Jameson frowned at him.

“Then protect your twin! Either way, here we go.” Jameson said clenching his fists. They became engulfed in a flame. Anti scrambled to his feet hiding behind Chase. There was a tense moment of silence before a figure emerged where Chase and Anti had been sitting. The android looked around his face plates showing and his left blue eye now a vibrant yellow.

“Ey woah now, It's jus me,” 53 affirmed putting his hands up. “The cost orta be clear here ta Jericho'' He added as Jameson lowered his hands the flames going out. Anti peaked out cautiously as Chase frowned at him. A man in a suit and a red top hat began signing to him. 

“ _ 53 what were you thinking going back up there? He could have killed you! And what happened to your eye _ ?” He crossed his arms, annoyed as 53 rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

“Well, I had ta make sure y'all weren't followed by Jack hisself. So I took out th' trash meself. Got into a bit of a scrap but don't worry none, I got myself patched up” He admitted shrugging. “C'mon y'all we need ta meet my contact or they gone leave fer Jericho without us.” 53 mentioned moving through them leading the group down the hill carefully.

It took a bit before they were greeted by a new android. “534N and the unofficial McLoughlin’s I presume. Were you followed?”

“Naw, I took care-a dat ass what mite-a followed. So our contact? A B.E.A.N.G model. This orta be fun ye think?” 53 mentioned keeping all of the boys within his vision.

“Very good. Yes, I was also sent to stay and assist you once inside. Now if you please follow me to your new home.” The yellow android turned around and started to walk away. 53 followed after him prompting the rest of them to follow.


	2. April 1st

They settled quickly into their new lives. Blissfully unaware of what had been done for them. Each brother had their own place to live and their own job that they slid right into. All except for Jackie who at first lived with Anti until the smell of alcohol got too overwhelming to him. He eventually ended up with Henrik whom he didn’t want to live with but didn’t have much choice in the matter.

The biggest problems came that April. When Chase wouldn’t answer his calls, Marvin decided to go check on the more outgoing of the Brody twins. He knocked a couple times on the door. It was April Fools day and the rest of his family had already done something stupid during their check up to elevate his blood pressure. The Brody twins were the last two that needed to be checked over since their move to Jericho and with Anti working at Starbucks at the moment, Marvin figured he’d catch him last as a break from the chaos of the others.

“Chase?” Marvin called out. There was a strange pit in his stomach as he stood outside the door. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it felt familiar somehow. He looked down at his phone to check when the last time he’d heard from him was. “Ok yeah something is wrong. You would have told me if you were working today.” Marvin mumbled, stuffing the phone away before trying to open the door. A frown crept across his features as he found the door unlocked.

Carefully the doctor opened the door. The apartment inside was lit with production lights and there was a camera on a tripod. Marvin flinched at the sight of the camera before he got a whiff of something and began to worry.

“Chase? Where ar-” his eyes widened seeing Chase on the ground. His nerf gun was next to him but the area around him was covered in blood. In the air there was a slight smell of gunpowder mixed with blood.

“Fuck!” Marvin exclaimed, rushing for his body. “Chase! By the cards…what happened to you?” He pulled him close listening for a heartbeat. The doctor frowned again not only hearing a faint heartbeat but a slight humming sound almost like an old tv emanating from it.

“What the…” Marvin shook his head quickly, his own heart racing, and pulled out his phone dialing for an ambulance. He spoke fast as he gave instructions to where he was and what he found. He roughly played fast and loose with some details but did give his relations to Chase stating that he would be treating him along the way. With that Marvin hung up and quickly started to treat the wounds finding whatever he shot himself with had gone clean through his head.

“Shit, Chase what were you doing? Today of all days?!” Marvin cried out more to himself trying to clean the wound. “Shit…shit…you can’t die. You have to- ah dammit Chase! I am not telling Anti he’s lost his twin right after burying his wife!” Marvin babbled nervously. The paramedics arrived soon and he was glad to see he didn’t have to pay off any newcomers as he recognized them instantly. They swiftly listened to his instructions as they loaded up and headed to the hospital. He knew his adopted brother’s system the best and knew something inside was barely keeping him alive.

“Doctor Magnificent your brother the magician dropped by for his- Oh lord.” The nurse stopped in their tracks.

“Not now, Alex. Tell Henrik to wait in my office patiently! I had an emergency come up. Oh, and while you’re in there get me the vial of Antiserum.” Marvin called following after Chase who was being wheeled into surgery prep.

“Wait! Wait! WAIT! Doctor!” The nurse caught Marvin by his sleeve stopping him in his tracks before continuing on into him, “You can’t be serious! That’s still in the experimental phase! It hasn’t been cleared in any of the tests or by any of your colleagues!” Alex objected. Marvin breathed in deep as he made them let him go.

“Just get it. I can’t afford for him to die on my watch. Just… please Alex, get the Antiserum.” He mentioned becoming very serious.

“O-Okay doctor, right away. The vial that was being sent for approval?” they conceded.

“Yeah. That one. I’ll get my back up testing vial ready for approval, if Chase proves to be successful that is.” He affirmed before turning hurrying in the direction the paramedics had taken the Brody twin.

When Chase awoke finally he vaguely was aware of Marvin who was writing something quickly on a clipboard. Something glowing emanating from his hand.

“…seems stable. Time will tell on the wound itself. Alex could you please fetch me a new cup of my double strength special and ask Henrik to come back tomorrow? I want to keep an eye on our emergency instead.” Chase watched as Marvin pocketed whatever was in his hand before starting to turn around. “I also need to make a full report on the -” Marvin paused in his rambling now seeing Chase awake. “Chase! Thank the cards, you’re conscious!” He rushed to his side hanging the clipboard up as he moved.

“What…ha-ha-ha…pp-”Chase stopped and winced closing his left eye. He reached up and rubbed his temple, ignoring the wires and needles in him.

“What was the last thing you remember Chase?” Marvin urged carefully.

“Setting up for a Bro Average vi-vid-video…messing around…goes ßŁånĶ…”Chase groaned, rubbing his closed eye.

“Yeah you appeared to have…shot yourself. We got you stabilized but I had to use an experimental drug to keep you on this side of the living. For the next couple days you’re going to have to stay here, so we can make sure that drug doesn’t have any…adverse effects on you.” Marvin admitted as Chase let go now looking up at him. The doctor’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he seemed to have noticed something.

“Marvin?” Chase growled out low.

“I-I need to document something.” Marvin sputtered grabbing the clipboard. Chase’s left eye was now completely black with a glowing red iris that appeared like a target. “Call-Call for me if you notice anything different ok?”

“Right.” Chase spat, wincing again slightly glancing away from himself frowning. Marvin headed away keeping the clipboard in his hands making more notes. Chase just closed his eyes groaning, ignoring the growing humming and crackling inside himself before he heard the door open. Quickly, he opened his right eye to see his twin at the door frame. He vaguely saw someone else behind Anti before that someone vanished. His mind became slightly fuzzy as Anti moved towards him alone.

“Hey Chase, Marvin called and said you got hurt. I was able to get the rest of the day off to visit.” Anti explained and Chase slowly moved his head to follow his twin staying mostly silent. There was a large wave of buzzing that caused him to wince.

“Chase?” he opened both eyes in response looking up at him. His twin visibly froze on the spot seeing his left eye. Taking a half step back Anti glanced to the floor, causing Chase to frown and his blood to feel as though it had been set on fire.

“I…I was holding out that you were still in there but I can’t even see my brother anymore.” Anti faltered. As the words left his mouth Chase felt something in his head snap. He’d felt something similar but not towards his twin and not like this. Not this suddenly. Before he could stop himself, his body sprung up hands flying up finding their mark with ease around Anti’s neck. He could only see red and a target ahead of him as he began to squeeze. The gasping of air was the only noise he could hear before he was getting pried off and forced to lay back down by some nurse. Immediately he tried to attack them too but to no avail as the rage began to fade and he saw Marvin’s figure in the room once again tending to a much smaller frail figure next to his bed.

“Cut off his visitors. Close supervision at all times. I don’t want a repeat of this. Come on Anti, let's get this treated and make sure he didn’t do any real damage.” Marvin commanded sternly to the two nurses in the room before helping Anti out of the room without acknowledging Chase again.


	3. Fissure

It had been a few months since Chase was found by Marvin half dead and pulled from the brink. He’d since run off without a word to any of his brothers - especially Anti. The latter of which had begun to drink excessively again after the incident with his twin. No one had heard from the meekest of the twins until Marvin got a phone call late one night.

He was already two pots of coffee deep and buried in paperwork staring at a green glowing vial that was nearly empty. His phone sounded with a magical ringtone causing him to jump as he answered it. “Feathers what do you want-it’s like Midnight?!” Marvin scolded in almost one breath.

“Marvin come quick! It’s Anti! I stopped by to pick something up and-and- Oh god there’s so much blood!” Henrik’s voice shook on the other side of the receiver. The doctor stood up grabbing his medical bag and coat.

“Hold on, where are you? Where is he? What sort of state is he in- Henrik I need details!” He said pausing seeing the green glow from his cabinet.

“I’m at his apartment. Oh god! I-I think he slit his throat Marvin!” The mage was speaking fast, almost inhuman fast. Marvin looked at the vial again before ignoring it and rushing out of his office.

“Hurry! I don’t know how much longer he’s got. I’m going to attempt some medical magic.” Henrik stated before hanging up on him. 

“Fucking hell Henrik don’t you dare use magic on the boy-” He fumed to himself as he drove to Anti’s apartment. It may have been the late nights or the high dose of caffeine flowing through him, but the thought of getting an ambulance for Anti never crossed Marvin’s mind.

He paused for a moment when reaching for the apartment door handle a slight feeling of deja-vu hitting him along with the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He gripped the door handle firmly before pushing his way in. The iron smell of blood was sudden.

“Doctor is that you? He’s in here! My magic wasn’t able to do anything! In fact, I may have made it worse.” Marvin ran in the direction of the voice, infuriated.

“Damn it! You didn’t! God fucking damn it Henrik! His blood literally doesn’t clot!” Marvin yelled, leaning over the bleeding figure. “Anti! Shit!” he quickly dug into his bag pulling various tools out. He looked up pulling out a syringe and vial.

“Henrik, I need you to…to-” he looked around frowning. “Henrik where the fuck did you go?! I swear I will shove an entire deck up your arse!” Marvin bellowed, slowly injecting Anti, who he was holding in his arms. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don’t have everything here for this level of blood loss.”

“What did you do!?” Marvin quickly looked up to see the glowing red iris of Chase standing above them.

“Chase! Anti! He-Henrik found him! He sliced his neck open. I can’t stop the bleeding and he’s already lost a ton of blood!” Marvin stuttered now panicking at the sight of him. “Henrik said he tried to help but I don’t think it helped at all. If anything, I think he made the wound bigger!”

Chase ignored him swiftly pushing past the two of them going into a different room for a few moments before coming back with what looked like a television screen. He moved over to them plugging the screen in and touching it.

“Prop him up!” Chase’s voice sounded harsher and more commanding than Marvin’s last memory of it but he did as the twin instructed. The screen filled with static and Marvin recognized the humming noise he had heard mixed with his heartbeat back when he had discovered him after the failed bro average video. Soon, Chase’s eyes became flooded with the same static as his freehand gently held onto his twin’s neck. Marvin tried to not shiver, watching him as the wound began to close before his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he was doing it, but at least they finally had a way to help Anti.

“Can’t… čŁØ§Ə ÊŇŤĪŘƏĻ¥…” Chase said the white noise beginning drip from his words.

“Get-” the doctor gulped slightly finding his voice again, “get it as closed as you can. I-I’ll get it from there.” Marvin fumbled out grabbing the tools once again. Chase’s mouth began to leak the static.

"I can't do this FØŘËVƏŘ, y'know!?" Chase snapped, glaring at Marvin - his eyes crying with excess static.

“Then let go of his neck!” He quipped back, his voice gaining steam once again, “Hold him and I’ll finish!” Chase let go of the screen before holding onto Anti’s shoulders. “Alright now hold him steady.”Marvin slowly sewed the rest of Anti’s neck up before wrapping it up in off color bandages.

"İ ₩iŁL ĎrąG ý0u ßY y0uŘ nėČk, huRry iŤ uÞ, m0røn!" a lower voice growled from Chase.

“I got it, I got it, calm down! Where the hell have you been?” Marvin exclaimed, tying off the bandages. Chase suddenly became very quiet. “I swear, you have been worrying Anti like none other these past few months.” Marvin implored.

“Just forget about me. I happened to be following Henrik and then you showed up.” Chase said his voice suddenly a lot quieter. Marvin felt a familiar prickling down his neck that made the hairs stand on end. 

“What do you mea-” He looked up to see Chase gone and an unconscious Anti alone in his arms.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Marvin groaned. “Ok fine!” his voice bounced through the empty apartment before Marvin looked down at the hurt man in his arms calming his tone instantly, “How about we get you to the hospital buddy.” He shook his head slightly trying to stand.


	4. Party Crashing

It was decided that after he was cleared to leave the hospital that Anti would stay with Henrik, 534N, and Jackie. He would be watched over to be sure nothing would happen to him. After a few days, Henrik and 53 decided to invite the rest of the brothers to come over for a visit. It had been a while since they’d all seen each other, after all.

On the day agreed upon Henrik walked into his living room having already heard movement within his kitchen.

“Hello? Sean?” he inquired.

“Howdy!” 53 chimed in happily coming in from the kitchen the smell of pot roast wafting in.

“Henrik, what's with the invitation? I’m busy you know!” Marvin called out, entering the apartment. 53 placed his hands on his hips.

“Rude!” He noted, shaking his head.

“No, busy. There is a difference.” Marvin retorted, pulling out his phone and typing on it quickly. The android rolled his eyes as Jameson flew into the opened window. 

“Seán! Did you say there would be pot roast at this thing? ‘cause I cut my patrol short for some!” he exclaimed before landing. 53 pumped his fist in the air.

“Hell yeah we gonna have meat! Gotta wait 'till th' others git here.” He replied grinning.

“Good heavens...” Henrik stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose under the mask. The man with a red top hat and a suit peaked his nose out.

‘ _ Hello? _ ’ He signed cautiously.

“Silent boy!” 53 exclaimed, spotting him as Marvin sat on the couch still focused on the phone.

“Henrik, why did you send out these invites? I don’t mind catching up with everyone but it’s cutting into valuable patrol time.” Jameson mentioned leaning against the couch looking at the mage.

“Watch the news, it’ll help.” 53 chortled back to Jameson before heading back into the kitchen.

Jameson just shook his head before yelling after him. “I prefer stopping the crime before it happens on the news 53!” Jameson stretched as Jackie moved over to them.

‘ _ When did you get here? _ ’ Jackie signed.

“Do you have ninety minutes?” Jameson joked grinning from ear to ear.

‘ _ What? _ ’ Jackie began before Henrik groaned as a roar of laughter started from the kitchen.

“James! Android! I swear!” Henrik exclaimed.

“Why by the- I swear I almost said cards Henrik…” Marvin groaned, laying his head back. The mage chuckled as the android smirked hearing the doctor curse under his breath, just out of ear shot of everyone else.

“Fuck me? Well, you’d fuck the best, but not in front of the children. Later, Sawbones.” He said with a wink to him. Marvin blinked mouthing words like, ‘How the hell,’ and, ‘Son of a bitch,’ before shaking his head.

“Oh my cards, Robot!” An annoyed German voice sounded off.

“I swear one day I’m going to leave a card in you just to make you stop saying that.” Marvin said looking up at the mage who opened his mouth to respond before they heard 53 respond simply.

“Kinky.”

“Marvin why the Hell would you say that?!” Henrik bellowed, as 53 howled with laughter and Jameson blinked confused at them.

“I forgot how he was…” Marvin whined, rubbing his eyes and Jackie gave a slow sarcastic clap.

“Sucks to be you man.” The android mentioned shrugging as Marvin looked towards Jackie pleadingly.

“Jackie can you please find the off switch or maybe a mute button on our friend? Please? Otherwise I’m going to need a lot more caffeine than what I’ve already had.” Jackie moved over to 534N. The android put his arms in the air with a smile to help Jackie’s search easier. Jackie turned back to Marvin, giving a thumbs down shaking his head no.

“Son of a…” Marvin groaned.

“Bitch, I ain’t got no off switch.” 53 taunted with a smirk.

“No? Eh, I’ll figure out a mute button later once the caffeine kicks in. They don’t call me Magnificent for nothing.” Marvin bragged, putting his phone away.

“Oh, cuuuuuute.” Henrik rolled his eyes as Jackie looked at him confused.

‘ _ I thought you said you got your name changed accidentally, Doctor? _ ’ He signed, causing Marvin’s eyes to widen.

“We’re not bringing that up, Jackie! I really don’t like discussing tha-”

“You couldn’t fix your way out of the freezer Marvin,” Henrik scoffed.

“What are you talking about? I fixed your freezer just fine!” Marvin retorted ignoring the familiar pricking on the back of his neck.

“Marvin you fixing the freezer that one time turned it into a fucking mystery box! We never know what we’ll pull out of there!” Henrik bellowed, causing Marvin to cover his head to protect himself from the mage’s volume. 53 had suddenly reappeared from the kitchen with a bag of popcorn offering it to Jameson who obliged by taking a handful.

“I shove one magical looking rod into your freezer to fix it and I never live it down!” Marvin mentioned draping himself dramatically over the couch yawning slightly. Jameson continued to eat the popcorn as the yellow dressed android walked out. 53 quickly shoved the popcorn bag into the hero’s hands hurrying over to the newcomer.

"BEANG! Rite on time to th' party is Anti gon’ join us?" He bounced happily over to him.

"Greetings 53. You don't need to be this loud in volume but yes he should be here any minute since I saw him on my way here." BEANG spoke calmly, placing his arms behind his back. BEANG looked around the android to see Jackie pleading with signs to not argue towards Henrik and Marvin before Henrik’s voice boomed through the apartment once again.

“Those were my eggs!” Henrik was nearly nose to chin with the man.

“And I told you I’ll replace them. You know. Once the items in the freezer stop disappearing when you put them in.” Marvin said running a hand through his hair before shuddering. Jackie froze as well looking around curiously.

‘ _ I believe we have an uninvited company. Henrik, Doctor. _ ’ he signed his hands shaking slightly. 534N looked around walking up towards them.

“We got uninvited boys?” 53 asked, his eyes seemingly expanding unnaturally looking around. BEANG as well looked around the area but stayed where he had come out.

“We have not finished this discussion, Odor!” Henrik barked. Marvin’s eyes narrowed at him.

‘ _ No one listens to the mute, huh? _ ’ Jackie signed looking defeated before Jamie put a hand on his shoulder. He began to open his mouth before there was a slight chuckle in one of the dark corners. Jackie visibly shuddered looking around.

“Where do you suppose that came from?” Jameson asked before an alarm started going off.

“The pot roast!” Jamie and 53 cried out together before running towards the kitchen. Jackie looked after them putting his arms up in an annoyed and confused motion at the two of them.

“534N, Jameson that is not the main concern right now. Jackie is correct that someone else is here that should not be.” BEANG said looking around still his one yellow eye very bright.

“But the pot roast will burn!” Jameson gave a high pitched whine before 53 cheered as the alarm stopped.

“Saved!” 53 called before the giggles grew louder, into almost a cackle from an unseen figure.

“Yeah, that’s not good…” Marvin muttered looking around. 534N came back out pulling the oven mitts off.

“Fuckin’ hell that ain’t good.” Jackie face palmed before rolling his eyes, signing annoyedly.

‘ _ As I’ve been saying,this entire...you know what I can’t this time _ .’

“Oh…you think?” A voice called sending another familiar shiver up Marvin’s neck. The doctor took a visible step back feeling it.

“Well then, who we got?” 53 questioned as he moved to BEANG, who was still scanning the area.

“Not sure, but I believe I’ve got a rough fix on them.” BEANG mentioned as Star’s hands began to glow.

“It’s certain death,” Marvin muttered, shrinking back into the couch, “I know that voice.”

“Well where is the glitchy man?” Jameson asked, the glow now becoming flames.

“Oh St☆r….” The voice droned.

53 quickly responded. “Piss off!”

Jackie began to back up against the couch.

“Get out of the shadows, Chase! We know you’re here! Get out here and fight us properly.” Jameson yelled out, turning around still trying to find him. 53’s hands sparked slightly with electricity. BEANG took a step away from the two of them.

“But why? When we can do this instead.”

Strings began to surround the entirety of the room they were in. 534N burnt the strings near him and Jamie. “Fuck yo’ strings!”

Jameson followed his lead quickly burning the strings around them up making his way to the middle as Jackie and Marvin avoided getting tangled in them. “Come out, Chase! Show your glitch face. I swear I just want to talk!”

“Not with that attitude, Star.” The voice laughed, sounding as if it had moved.

“You gonna come out eventually! C’mon Jackson, we gotta flush ‘is ais out!” 53 said offering his hand to the hero. BEANG’s eyes widened, backing out of the room trying to avoid the strings himself.

“Chase what the hell is your plan? Trap us here?” Marvin called still hiding with Jackie. His question went unanswered as Jackson began to burn more strings kicking off the ground ignoring 53’s hand. The android shrugged, zapping the strings near Jackie and Marvin somewhat realizing that Henrik had disappeared from view.

They heard Chase growl, as his voice moved again, “Why do you puppets struggle against us?”

“What can I say? We’re stubborn like that!” Jamie shouted his tone as well shifting causing Marvin to move towards him.

53 nodded.“Like we gonna take it layin’ down! You gonna know we been here!” he rebutted. Out of the corner of his yellow eye he finally spotted Henrik who’s eyes had a slight glow to them. He grabbed at the strings that had regenerated and pulled hard, causing the twin to tumble from the shadows.

“Out of hiding, freak.” Henrik said, holding on to him.

“Good catch magician!” Jameson exclaimed his fists going out with the flames and being replaced by electricity. 53 followed suit, moving closer to Henrik, who gulped nervously.

“Be careful! Don’t forget who’s holding him!”

“Dammit, sorry magic boy.” Henrik instinctively grabbed Chase’s wrists to keep him from running but yelped as the man’s glitches physically stabbed at the mage.

“Hen!” Marvin impulsively yelled out causing 53 to growl and actually hit Chase with an arc. Chase yelped, glitching more, wounding Henrik in the process.

“53! Jay! Cut it out! You’re hurting Henrik too!” Marvin demanded reaching up and grabbing Jameson's arm. Now seeing the slight darkness in Jameson’s eyes.

“Let him go, Henrik!” Jameson barked, his hands sparking. “We got this!” Henrik shook his head, yelping more as more glitches stabbed him. “Henrik!”

“No! No -” Henrik began wincing, his grip tightening. “He will hurt you! I can not afford to lose any of you!” he yelled out. “Not again…” he added just under his breath, that caused Jackie’s eyes to widen and fidget. Jameson landed next to Marvin shaking his head, ripping his arm out of the man’s grip. Henrik continued on a pain filled tirade as Chase tried to glitch away again.

“I also know I can’t lose you all. This…bastard…will have to pry that from my cold…dead…hands…” Jamie grabbed Henrik and yanked Chase out of his grip, tossing the mage gently towards Marvin. 53 at that moment lit Chase up with more electricity causing him to glitch sporadically.

“Tinhead!” He yelled in pain.

Marvin caught Henrik shaking his head trying to look over his wrists, “You’re an idiot. You’ve never lost us before to Chase.” Henrik didn’t look at Marvin, but glanced at Jackie before wincing nodding.

53 laughed, “Aww, did that light up yer life?” he asked as Jameson began tying Chase up with the rope from his kit. The man hesitated before blinking and chuckling 53 seeing the dark look no longer in the hero’s eyes.

“Golly! Glad I got off patrol before the party. Means I was ready for the glitchy man.” Jameson said, smiling wide.

“Ya ain’t goin anywhere now Chase.” 53 said, smirking at him. “You suppose we should string him up like a piñata?” the android joked. Going unnoticed by either of them was the slight hum in the air or the new softer footsteps. Chase had seemed to hear the soft voice of the newcomer as his eyes became wide and he glitched out of the rope bindings with ease.

“Anti?”


	5. 0.45%

Anti was standing at the entrance of the hallway near BEANG and saw a figure tied up in Seán’s arms. He hesitated on saying anything before hearing 53.

“You suppose we should string him up like a piñata?”

Anti looked down at his feet, shaking his head. “I don’t think I even wanna know what’s going on here…” He mumbled to himself rubbing his arm uncomfortably. There was a slight prickling in the air before he heard a voice.

“Anti?” Anti looked up, hearing his name to see Chase looking at him.

“…Chase?” Anti asked confused. Henrik rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“Get your fucking twin…” He sneered loud enough for Chase and Anti to hear him. Marvin frowned looking at him. Chase looked at Anti, eyes glowing in the dark.

“Anti…” As he called out, the lights burst drowning all of the men in the consuming darkness that followed him. Marvin’s voice rang through the darkness.

“Shit! Anti don’t do anything stupid!” Anti snapped out of the daze Chase’s voice had put him in and tried to find his way through the darkness. All that could be seen was Chase’s, 53’s, and BEANG’s lit up eyes.

“Did you miss me?” Chase cooed. He sounded almost normal. Like a far off memory that felt fuzzy.

“Wh-Why are you doing this?” Anti called back hesitating. 534N lit his hand up holding it up as a beacon giving the area around him a bit of light.

“Oh Anti, whynot?” the voice darkened as Chase’s eyes moved away from the light and toward the other man.

“Anti, can ye see my light? Come if ye can!” 53 called out. Anti looked around and saw the light along with 53’s lit up eyes but didn’t move towards it.

“Thgil!” Henrik muttered under his breath. Instantly the lights came back on. 53 looked up at the ceiling confused before turning his light off.

“When th' fucked them turn back on? How in tarnation?” he asked. Henrik gave a small giggle under his breath causing Marvin to glare at him.

“Chase, please…this isn’t you…” Anti pleaded.

“No, you’re right. This is us now Anti.” Chase said, his voice changing pitches slightly.

“Anti, dammit no! Chase ain’t like ‘e used ta be!”

“53 is right, your twin is gone now a days.” Marvin spoke low. Henrik glared under the cover of darkness at Chase’s glowing eyes.

“He’s not the same man…” Anti flinched slightly at Henrik’s statement.

“No, he-he can’t be gone. He’s somewhere in there, he has to be…” he managed out.

“Anti, please listen to us. Chase is gone. It’s no use calling out to him…” Jameson said moving towards him.

“He’s still my brother!!” Anti said tears welling up in his eyes. He hiccupped, hugging himself again.

“Yes your brother. Exactly. Your twin, Anti.” Chase cooed offering his hand to him. “Nothing lasts but, you know that my dear twin…” Anti looked at the hand hesitating slightly glancing at the rest of the brothers.

“Anti! He is the reason the kids are gone! Your perfect little angels!” Henrik argued. “So get the fuck away from that monster!”

Anti’s voice quivered more, “I-“ He hiccupped one of the tears escaping streaming down his face. “I can’t give up on him...” He managed out. The tears now flowing freely down his face.

“Anti…Please…Don’t let them tear us apart...us apart.” Chase assured his voice now shifting around. 53 frowned before rushing over to Anti and physically picking him up.

“This works too!” He said getting a firm grip on him. Jameson ran between 53 and Chase, his hands already in fists.

“You keep a good hold on him Seán-a-boy” he raised his fists in a fighting stance once again. His hands buzzing and crackling.

“Oh you awful lot!” Chase growled.

53 hurried and placed Anti by the kitchen, “Stay here precious boy.” 53 froze as there was a loud charged buzzing noise.

“Seán?” Anti sniffled now seeing Chase a lot closer to 53.

“Shit! Seán, get out of there! His static is getting overwhelming!” Jameson yelled, turning as electricity shot from his hands hitting Chase who yelped in pain. Chase reached out grabbing the robot who began to spark and glitch slightly. Anti weaved his way around 53 who was glitching and spasming and hugged the still being electrocuting Chase. Jameson stopped the electricity, conflicting eyes widening. Yet Chase’s glitches continued to stab the two of them. Chase collapsed into Anti’s hold, groaning and finally letting 53 go.

“It’ll be okay, you don’t have to fight it alone. I’m here for you.” Anti gasped out hugging him tighter.

“Ḟ̶̥͜ ̸̥̂̈́F̷̖̕ ̴̣̫͂̀F̸̦̏ ̵͖̈́͜F̶͕͘ ̴̗̓̎F̸͖̬͊͠ủ̴̠̣c̸͗̕͜k̶͚̂̊” 53 glitched.

“A-A-An-t-t-ti! Y-Yo-ou’ll g-e-e-et hu-u-ur-r-rrr-t!” Chase managed out. Marvin rushed over wincing grabbing the back of Anti’s shirt.

“Anti! Listen to your twin and let him go! Please!” Marvin pleaded with him.

“l̶e̷t̸l̷e̷t̷l̷e̸t̸l̶e̶t̵g̶o̴g̸o̴g̶o̶g̴o̵g̷o̷g̷o̶” 53 glitched. Jameson ran over holding onto the robot while Henrik slid down the back of the couch wincing his eyes a bright color. Jackie’s nose twitched slightly before he ignored it.

Chase looked at Anti groaning, “Y-you shouldn’t get h-hurt…” Anti just shook his head burying his head into Chase’s chest nearly losing.

Jackie’s eyes grew as he saw Henrik’s eyes glow more and become more dazed.

Chase’s voice seemed to return to normal and the glitches died down “Anti… don’t give up on us…” Anti opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Henrik.

“Marvin now! Jamie put them in bubble fields!” the German voice yelled in pain. Chase’s eyes grew as Marvin pulled Anti off of him, a bubble field forming around him. Marvin then let Anti go as a separate bubble began to form around the shaking man.

“No! Chase! How could you? I can’t leave him again! I can’t hurt him again!” Anti cried out pushing against his barrier.

“I’m sorry Anti. But we can’t keep up this cycle of yours right now.” Marvin mentioned sitting down breathing hard. Henrik gave an inaudible chuckle, his eyes returning back to normal.

“W̸e̷ ̸w̵a̶n̴t̸ ̶y̸o̷u̵ ̷s̷a̶f̶e̴.̷” 53 mentioned.

“This is only to keep you two separated while we try to reason with you Anti.” Jameson reassured Anti, his hands remaining a white glow but placing them on his hips. “Your- our brother is gone.” He added sadly.

Chase gave a small chuckle from within the bubble placing his chin in his hand.

“Oh, if only you knew James.” He said, sighing giving a reassuring look to Anti.


	6. Two Can Keep a Secret

“What are you talking about Chase?” Jameson frowned.

“I mean you wouldn’t know true evil if it hit you in the face.” A felt-tip pen hit the hero square between the eyes. The hero jumped looking around. Jackie pointed at Henrik quickly who was barely back on his feet. Chase gave a small groan rolling his eyes.

“Stop talking to him James!” Henrik said as Jackie looked between them.

“Explain yourself Chase. There’s no one in this family worse than you.” Jameson continued ignoring Henrik’s protests.

“Oh suuuuuure.” Chase stretched hiding a tiny smirk from the hero who frowned the bubbles wavering slightly from anger and lack of concentration.

“You tried to kill your own twin,” Anti flinched at this, still pushing against the barrier trying to get to Chase. “Killed his children and wife.” He paused in his efforts hearing Jameson’s words. His body shook, looking down at his hands.

“Hey. Hė¥. həÝ. hĖ¥! If i'M ğoing down, at Łea§Ť list off my ačTuaL criMės!” Chase exclaimed his glitching now overflowing into his voice.

“Wh-What? What do you mean by that? What are we miss-“

“James, stop!” Henrik yelled out.

“M͝a̡g҉ic̡ian ne̶e͏ds͞ ͞t̴o hu̢sh̕.͝” 53 sparked out, moving over to him.

“Jeez for being the big, famous hero you don’t see the bigger evil hiding beyond that stupid mustache.” Chase droned.

“Who? Who could be worse than you? And which crime wasn’t yours?” Jameson demanded.

“Oh, see the name is not  _ mein _ to tell” Chase said in a very poor German accent.

“Not mein t- CHASE!” Henrik snapped in realization.

“Wait…wait, you can’t mean. I mean you,” Chase nodded to Jameson’s rambling, “Henrik wouldn’t do something like that.” To which Chase audibly laughed.

“Magic is a powerful thing.” He responded as Jameson shook his head confused now turning to look at Henrik. Henrik scrambled, backing away from 53 and Jameson.

“Henrik? What’s he on about?” the hero asked his tone dark and hurt.

" H̕e'͢s̷ l̡oo͢kin͟ ҉a ̵bit͡ li͏k̨e ͢'ę ͡do̵ne ͡se͡t ͞i̡n̕ a̢ f͟ir̷e a̴nt ͠nes͡t͏ " 53 commented, crossing his arms

“He tells lies, James!” Jameson turned to see Chase had glitched out of his containment again and was only standing next to it.

“How do I know you aren't lying to me Chase? You were the only brother that turned and ran off on all of us.”

“What do I gain? Everyone dropped the adopted brother title with me so long ago that it doesn’t even matter.” He shrugged, walking to Anti’s field placing a hand on it. Marvin seemed to have disappeared during the talk as Jameson turned his attention back to Henrik. He froze seeing the darkness in his eyes had returned.

“Henrik, what’s going on?” Jameson asked before quickly shielding himself from hearing movement from Chase. He glanced back to see a knife sticking out of his forcefield.

“What was that for?!” Jameson barked confused looking at the man who just grinned back.

“For turning your back on me and to see if you had dropped your guard, St☆r.” He shrugged, walking over and grabbing the knife, before pocketing it again. 534N was preparing an arc in his hand despite glitching out. Jameson put his hand up to stop him, his expression dark and annoyed. There was a slight crackle in his own skin though it didn’t seem to be enough to be shot out.

“I want to know the truth you keep alluding to and instead you distract me by attacking me while my back is turned?”

“What can I say? Henrik would have lashed out anyway.” Chase smirked looking straight past the hero towards Henrik. Henrik shivered slightly as the man grinned wider.

“I will not let down Anti’s barrier until someone tells me what’s going on! And no lying to me!” Jameson decreed pointing at both Chase and Henrik with his crackling hand.

“Oh, is that all it’ll take? Henrik is a bitch ass motherfucker! That enough for you, twinker?” Jameson kept the barrier up between him and Chase before looking back at Henrik.

“Henrik what about you? Is there something you need to tell us?” 

“No?” Henrik said quickly. He waved his hand, a book appearing in his hand.

“Tell me the truth now!” Jameson snapped instantly the barrier between him and Chase dropped and the hero’s fist was filled with electricity. 

“Nein! I said nein!” Henrik gripped his book tighter, holding it close to his chest.

“Henrik. Either tell us peacefully or well I can’t vouch for what may happen to you.” Jameson threatened. 53’s fingers sparked as he grinned.

“It was only a few times why does it matter?!”

“What do you mean?” He pressed on taking another closer to him as Henrik tried to take a step back.

“I-It was an accident, I swear James.” Henrik babbled.

“W̕h̡at ͠ya ta͡l͘k̴in̛’ ͘‘̶bo̸u̶t ̶Ma̴gi̕c ̡ma̢n?”

“She was being a shitty bitch!” Henrik finally yelled out. Jameson stared at him blinking before taking another step closer causing the mage to shrink, his knuckles went white around the book.

“Who? Answer my question Henrik.”

“J-Janeli-” he cut off looking towards Anti, whose eyes were now wide staring at them.

“Schneep….” Jameson almost snarled out.

“Janelin Brody!” Immediately he stopped his advancement on the Mage now staring at him dumbfounded. His electrical hand shook.

“…̕B̸ro͡d͘y̷̡?” 53 tilted his head.

“You? You killed Anti’s wife?” Jameson asked, his voice shaking between the tones as he covered his mouth slightly.

“Y-Yes, it was an accident with mein magic. You understand that right, S-Star?” he chuckled awkwardly. Jameson looked down at the fist still coursing with electricity in thought. “I didn’t mean t-”

“Bull! Shit!” Henrik looked over at Chase who had his arms crossed. Anti was trembling within his bubble on the verge of crying again.

“What...what about his kids? Who killed Jason and Carrie? Was Chase framed for them too?” Jameson looked between the Mage and the glitchy twin.

“N-No, no the kids were me.” Chase managed. “I will at least admit, they were my doing.” he turned and Henrik relaxed a bit.

“And why did you kill his kids?” Jameson asked his tone much calmer than before. The electricity no longer in his fist. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Marvin worming his way around seemingly trying to go undetected towards a goal.

“His kids?!” Chase enunciated. Anti quickly looked up at him now hiccupping as a tear escaped him. “Don’t tell me you believed that bitch’s lies about those children.”

“Wait-Wait…if Anti wasn’t the father than who -” he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Marvin heading straight for Henrik looking confused and upset. “And why did they look like the rest of the family…” Jamie trailed off before hurrying after the doctor. “Marvin?”

“Not now, Jay. I have to deal with this now before anymore comes out.” Marvin warned his eyes dead ahead.

“Metal…” he fumed and instantly Henrik met his gaze.

“Oh Doc, all secrets will be revealed.” Chase chuckled.


	7. Family of Lies

Secrets were tearing them apart at the seams.

Everyone seemed to know something but kept quiet. Anti was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack listening to them while Chase seemed to be enjoying taunting the two with their dirty laundry. Marvin on the other hand was on a mission - no amount of taunting would deter him now.

“Shut the fuck up, Chase!” Marvin snapped, flipping him off, his eyes never leaving Henrik’s glowing ones.

“Marvin...” Jameson insisted, putting himself between the now two glaring men. “Bro please talk to me. Do you know who the kids’ real father was?”

“Get out of my way Jay and I might start talking too much for my own good, like I always do.” Marvin fumed.

“Doctor -” Chase grinned teasing.

“Fucking shut up, Brody! For once in your goddamn life! I’m so done with being nice. Now…” Marvin walked around the hero to be right in front of the mage. His voice went from angry almost yelling to low and stern, “Metal. When. Did. You. Find. Out?”

“Gee Leo, I don’t know! Maybe when she walked out of your office with her blouse loose, hair a mess, face sweaty, and the biggest fucking smile!” He chided.

“Oh shut the fuck up Mage!”

“It’s not mein fault you are a fucking lying mongrel!” Henrik retorted.

“I didn’t know you were such a murdering bastard!” Marvin growled back.

“Oh, don’t act coy, doc.” The mage spat back. “Unless. Unless, you don’t remember…” Henrik frowned at the man as though trying to read his expression. “How do you not remember?” he asked.

Marvin glared right back before rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if I did something when I was off the caffeine, I tend to have lapses in my memories. Though I don’t remember anything to deal with her and you.”

“You really don’t remember the call or what you did that night…” Henrik stumbled slightly using a hand to grip the top of his head. He spoke softly to himself before Chase interrupted them.

“Do you at least remember fucking her doc?” He scoffed.

“Chase how about staying out of this?” Jameson responded, keeping his attention on the two in front of him.

“Nah” Chase retorted quickly. Marvin groaned as Jamie grabbed his doctor’s coat as gently as he could.

“Marvin. What’s got you so worked up?”

“A mistake Jay, a choice that spiraled out of control and it got out of hand very quickly.” Marvin groaned.

“You-You’re their real father…” Jameson said dumbfounded seeing Marvin pointedly look away from his brother. “Marvin, you had an affair with Janelin?” The doctor hung his head slightly as Jamie let him go.

“Y-Yeah. It was me.” Marvin admitted.

“What were you thinking? We were all like family. Blood aside, we were brothers. And then what? You just decided to never tell any of us?” Jameson questioned, sounding disappointed.

“Look I-I wasn’t thinking clearly when she approached me ok. We used to date and…” Marvin trailed off. “I don’t remember much alright? She would bring alcohol most days and I would have to get off caffeine.” He continued, staring at his feet.

“I do remember her mentioning she was pregnant. I should have told her no after that, af-after Jason but we didn’t. Then Carrie was born and I remember wanting out, but not knowing how at that point. Jan- Well, Jan had a large mouth and if we had stopped, she might have said something.” Marvin groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“You do realize that makes this whole thing sound worse, Marvin. It sounds like you were just trying to cover your own skin.” Jameson mentioned with a frown.

“I know, I know. I just- I wanted to protect the kids from the truth. They didn’t need to know about me. Anti was their dad. I was their doctor uncle. Well until….” Marvin shook his head.

“Is there anything else? From either of you.” Jameson looked between Marvin and Henrik.

“Oh, you know just Marvin’s 5 dead patients and Henrik’s own 7 body count. Or was it higher mage? I lose track so easily when you’re on a killing spree.” Chase shrugged. Jameson rubbed his temple taking a couple deep breaths.

“Shove off, Chase! Unless you want to add any new information!” Marvin bit back. Jackie moved to the couch sitting on it looking stunned.

_ ’My god, I’m surrounded by liars and murderers. Is there anything else anyone would like to confess?’ _ He signed haphazardly.

“I don’t know, you got any secrets, Dapper?” Henrik scoffed. Jackie glanced at Jameson before giving a pointed look to the masked man.

_ ‘You know me well enough Schneeplestein. I’m an open book _ .’ He signed before smirking causing the eyes under the bird mask to light up slightly before rolling them.

“Do I?” He asked as the hero backed away sensing the tension build between them. He glanced over to the twins. Anti was hugging his knees burying his face within the mass of limbs.

“Everything…” he hiccupped slightly. “It’s all a lie…” his voice was low shaking.

“Å-AnŤï? Nø, ňö, ņő.” Chase knelt by the bubble. Jamie closed his fist before letting it go and all of the bubbles dropped. Chase hurriedly pulled Anti close to him. “I got you, I got you.” Tears started streaming down his face, unable to hug him back. “Just d-deep breaths Anti.”

“And you wondered why I didn’t want to say anything….” Marvin whispered.

_ ‘It would have been better to avoid doing it all together but what’s done is done _ .’ Jackie waited for a response before shaking his head.

“I-I need to clear my head. Call me if you need me.” Jameson said shaking his head heading out of the window.

“If he’s leaving then…” Marvin punched Henrik hard in the gut. “That’s for Janelin. I may not remember whatever you may be thinking of but she didn’t deserve what you did to her.”

He groaned gripping the spot, growling, “Then I should hit you for what you seem to have forgotten, ja?”

“I don’t think you get the right to,  _ Metal _ .” Marvin argued.

“Wh-Why would she lie… t-to me li-like that…” Anti managed out in between hiccups, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Chase kept him close, rubbing his back. “Y-You're gonna ße-e-e økay” He looked up to see Marvin cautiously move around towards them. He held Anti protectively close, pulling his gun and aiming it at the doctor. A growl in his throat. He felt Anti wrap his arms around him, still trembling. The doctor put his hand in the air.

“Hold on, Chase. Hear me out. Please?” He pleaded.

Chase sighed, “ıŤ's okay, Anti… What do you want Marvin?”

Marvin took a deep breath before replying, “To let the right person take a crack at me. That person should be Anti, right?


	8. Judgement

Chase’s brows furrowed more at the Doctor’s statement. “So, you want mercy?”

“Mercy is an odd word for what I’m looking for. Punishment from the right twin. That’s all I want. Not from Henrik, not from you, but from Anti.” Marvin explained, his hands raised to the air.

“You deserved to be stabbed.” Chase stated plainly.

“If I get stabbed, can it be somewhere I can treat myself easily?” he meekly chuckled out.

“Sure. The gut. Should be simple enough for Anti -” Chase cut himself off as Anti shook his head in Chase’s arms sniffling.

“It w-wouldn’t change an-any-anything.”

“Anti…” Chase said gently to him.

Anti hiccupped again, “The past can’t be fixed…doing anything about it now is-is point-pointless.” He managed out.

“But -” Marvin began before a fist met with his jaw. He groaned, holding it waiting for it to pop back into place looking to see the Mage had been the one to punch him. He glared daggers at the man before glancing back at the twin, still holding his jaw.

“You want a shot Chase? Wait, wait poor word choice. No guns.” Marvin bargained. Chase slowly let Anti let go.

“This will only take a moment.” He predicted, moving to Marvin and putting away the gun.

“Wh-What are you planning?” the doctor gulped slightly watching him move towards him. Chase pulled out the knife from before as he walked up to the doctor. In a swift motion he reached up, snatching him by the hair. He pulled him backwards causing Marvin to yelp and close his eyes.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Chase’s voice was low, similar to a now all too familiar hum in his ear.

“Wh-Why didn’t you? Huh?” Marvin snipped back, grabbing Chase’s wrist on instinct with one of his hands to try and fight him off.

“Because I cared about my brother.” He growled twirling the blade in his free hand before quickly burying it into the doctor’s gut. Marvin flinched, feeling the blade enter. “Unlike you.”

“I could say the same to you…” Marvin winced slightly. Chase just rolled his eyes, ripping the blade out.

“Rot in hell Breeder. Tell Jan Chase said  _ fuck off _ , yea?” he sneered. Marvin let out a yell as the blade was ripped out. As a reflex, he grabbed his gut with a free hand.

“S-So send your love, got it.” He said trying to focus on his breathing, managing to open an eye to see Chase readying the blade again.

“Oh, love in an all new way,” he snarled.

“No-No, I know. The way…you love, Stacey…right?” he voiced, moving the hand on his gut to behind his back. With the hand out of the way Chase stabbed him again sneering.Instantly he realized how much more force he’d used on him.

“Want to try that again, Doctor?” He held up two fingers behind his back wincing.

“Y-You heard me. H-How’s Lily doing?” he groaned but instantly regretted the words as Chase twisted the blade in him causing the doctor to cry out.

“MårvïÑ...”

“Ye-Yes, Brody?” Marvin asked, still wincing a small tear rolling down his cheek.

“§peAk oF m¥ chıLĎrėn and yøU w0n'Ť gət an0thEr chÅncƏ to reÞroĎuc3.” He growled before tearing the blade out of him. Marvin screamed as more tears escaped him.

“Good fuck…” Henrik swore as he watched. Pulling his phone out and holding his arm warningly against 53. The android had moved to stop them at the second stab wound but glared at the scene when silently warned against the move. He looked away as the blade dived back into Marvin’s gut and Marvin’s voice came out weakly. “Wh-Why...why…”

“Slick ass ĎočŤøR …” Chase growled tugging on his hair more. “Watch yourself.” Marvin yelped and flinched away at a nonexistent stab towards him.

“Ah, ah” he cried scared. Chase raised an eyebrow curiously watching the man under his grip. The man relaxed realizing there was no knife in him.

“Wa- you dint stab me…” Marvin said his head getting fuzzy.

“Marvin?”

“Ye Case?”

“You okay there?”

“My bloo sees to be poof!” he drunkenly said.

“Yeah, I know.” He scoffed as he tore out the knife, stabbing his shoulder. Marvin gasped and cried out at the new spot before weak showing the hidden hand with four raised fingers.

“O… you sta four time. Four goo with Case Bro?” he asked weakly.

“Shoulda done five.” He grumbled, tearing it out and pushing him a bit.

“Fi? Wh… ahhhh…” he yelled falling to the ground gripping his bleeding stomach. “I-I nee…ban aid” he mentioned, watching the blood flow through his fingers. 53 finally rushed forward as Henrik waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

“Star? Marvin’s been stabbed.” Henrik rushed out. There was an unheard response on the other side before Henrik replied, “Four times. By Chase.” There was another pause before Henrik yelled out, “What do you mean the other side town?! He is dying and I would rather he lived!”

“Wh… yo… yell at germ… man” Marvin asked his head flopping to the side to look at Henrik. Chase sighed, kneeling down to help with aiding him.

“Well hurry with clearing your head and help your brother!” The mage hollered before hanging up. Marvin glanced up his glasses now helplessly on the ground.

“Broy tripet…. heh. Whe… tha…hap…en?” Marvin said squinting up at them giggling slightly.

Chase sighed trying to keep better pressure on the worst of his wounds, “I have an idea, but I need your approval Mar—ah, fuck it.”

“Oh? Sta fiv?” Marvin suggested weak, confused from the blood loss.

“Someone get me a fucking tv!” Chase ordered as Jameson flew back into the apartment through the window.

“No sta…?” Marvin whispered to no one in particular.

“N̢o ҉n̵o͢ ͏tv” 53 simply said as the hooded hero rushed over to them.

“For fuck’s sake. If I don’t get a TV, I will fry your circuits!” Chase argued.

“Oh…you angy…Case Bro…” Marvin managed bobbing his head in a nodding motion. Jameson hurried to be next to him stopping the bobbing motion.

“Marvin, please. Try to be quiet and stay still.” Jamie said holding the man’s head as it swayed again.

“S̪͍ṵ̯̖ͅc͎̪̮ͅk ̭̠m͖y̳̤ ͉̫̞̟͘t̡͚a̯̹͕̲͕̱͢s̙e̢̪͔̟r͔̝͚͙̰-̦̝̠͢”53 began before Chase cut him off.

“534N, fetch me a TV!” he ordered loudly. 53 frowned but left the room before coming back with a tv. Chase looked before groaning loudly in frustration. It was a tv that couldn’t produce static.

“Dumbmotherfuckingandroidisweartofuck!” Chase swore under his breath causing 53 to smirk and tilt his head slightly.

“I ̶l̡ov͞e you҉ t͠w҉o ͢s͞w̶e͏et͠i̷e.”

Marvin began to blink slower and slower, “I slee…”

“No! No sleep!” Chase yelled quickly looking back at him. 53 shook his head as Chase sighed his eyes crackling and sparking. “W-Wait…”

“Ye…slee…?” Marvin asked, his eyelids drooping slightly. 534N pinched Marvin in the side trying to keep him up.

“I don’t need your ugly ass screens anymore! I am my own!” He declared much to the confusion of the other conscious brothers.

“O-o… 5…3? Wh….two you?” Marvin asked sleepily as Jameson tried to support his head the best he could. Chase’s eyes began to pool with static as he looked at Marvin.

“Whoa…” Marvin marveled, staring at the man’s eyes.

“Pretty static huh? Just keep watching while I work ok? You’ve seen me do this before.” He said before reaching out and touching the wound on his stomach.

“Chase…by golly what are you doing?” Jameson asked, watching him concerned for the doctor despite everything. Chase brushed it off.

“So, d0c...wHėn's tHis all said and døne?” Chase said simply keeping Marvin close. Marvin shook his head no.

“blo…sti…poof” Marvin slowly uttered.

“Then golly I need to get you to the hospital.” Jameson picked up Marvin gently being cautious of his still bleeding shoulder.

“I got this.” Chase assured the hero picking up Marvin’s glasses off the ground.

“pre..lighs?” Marvin asked, confused.

“Yeah the pretty lights. Just give it a moment.” Chase said grinning slightly. Jameson frowned at the man’s expression towards his currently helpless brother and turned to break Marvin’s eye contact with the man.

“Nooo wai….. lighs…” 53 tapped Marvin gently on the nose causing him to shake his head and blink.

“F̱̤͇̞͔̖͠o̶c̳̪̟̙̞͔̭ṷ̣̜͉͙͕̮s͇̦̖̺̮”

“He fucking can’t Bot. Star, re-fucking-lax. You’re going to do more harm than good whipping him around like that!” Chase groaned annoyed.

“You’re telling me to relax when my brother is bleeding out because of you!” Jameson asked, turning back around causing Marvin to go slightly cross eyed and mumble a small ‘whoa’ under his breath.

“And now I’m offering ta help, twinker! Anyway, he told me to do this to him!” Chase protested.

“Wh…yelly brothys?” Marvin asked, closing his eyes. Chase’s eyes widened slightly and took Marvin from the man, beginning to walk out of the apartment so the hero could follow. Jameson paused before looking around at the others.

“I’ll be back, no more dying while I’m gone… _ please _ ! 53 I want a new pot roast by the time I get back!” Jameson pleaded. While his back was turned Chase smirked widely.

“Toodles, ßïtChe$.” He exclaimed before glitching away with Marvin in his arms. Jameson groaned before flying out the window. In the distance they could hear the man yelling probably unaware Chase couldn’t hear him.


	9. Aftercare

The room had gone dead silent without the blood drunk doctor, or the two arguing brothers. All that could be heard was sniffling from Anti. Jackie moved over to him kneeling to be on his level while everyone shifted uncomfortably. BEANG peaked his head out from the doorway.

“Has the fighting ceased?” He asked looking around causing Henrik to groan.

“Where the hell have you been BS?” Henrik replied, turning sharply in BEANG’s direction.

“That is not my name Henrik and I did not wish to have the chance of exploding while the static Brody and Jameman were fighting.” BEANG explained causing Henrik to sigh and roll his eyes. Jackie tapped the still shaking bundle’s shoulder gently, causing Anti to jump, not realizing he was so close to him.

_ ‘Anti?’ _

“J-Jackie…” He wiped his nose and cheeks. “I-I’m fine.” Jackie sat down fully giving him a look of not believing him. “It’s not like it matters even if I’m not…” Anti added in a softer voice.

_ ‘Anti…Carnation…Do you want a hug?’ _ Jackie signed before opening his arms. Anti hesitated before nodding. Jackie then pulled Anti into his arms sighing.

“Jackie?” he sniffled again in the hug. “A-Am I a bad person?”

Jackie pulled him away gently before signing, ‘ _ Of course not Anti, why do you ask?’ _

“A̶n̷t̶i̴,̶ ̷y̴e̴ ̵a̷i̴n̸t̷ ̴b̸a̴d̶” 53 said moving toward them at a steady clip.

“Everything I do always ends up hurting someone…” Anti sniveled.

_ ‘That’s not true, none of this was your fault.’ _ Jackie tried to reassure him.

“It is though!” Anti meekly argued.

“B̶u̸t̵ ̷d̷i̷d̶ ̷y̶e̷ ̵d̴i̷e̶?” 53 chimed in.

“Maybe it’d be better for everyone if I did…” Anti muttered looking down. Jackie shook his head no, trying to get his attention back on to his hands again. “It's all my fault.” Anti continued before Jackie gently made him look up at him.

_ ‘No, it’s not. What makes you think any of this is your fault?’ _ Jackie signed quickly before Anti’s head fell back down to looking at his knees.

“If I didn’t come out here, everyone would have probably just left eventually. If I didn’t get trapped it wouldn’t have come out of what Marvin and Henrik did. If I had done what Marvin asked for when he had then Chase wouldn’t have stabbed him.”

“C̴͢ea̵̛se͟!”

"Anti please it's understandable that these events have stressed you out significantly, but you must breathe. All you are achieving is spiraling closer to a panic attack by blaming yourself like this." BEANG tried to assure him.

Jackie nodded agreeing, ‘ _ It’s not your fault the truth came, it would have come out eventually. And honestly? It was needed. If it went on any longer this could have gone a lot worse. That being said, what Marvin and Henrik did should never have happened in the first place, but it did and none of that is your fault.’ _

Anti laid his head down on his knees.

_ ‘I know. It’s easy to blame yourself for the bad things that happen to you, Anti, but you need to realize that it isn’t your fault. And your way of thinking right now isn’t healthy _ .’ Jackie tried to comfort Anti before 534N picked up the later.

“Th͟i̸͠ş̸̛ ͘͡bitch ̷su̢͢l̢ky͞,”

Anti struggled against the robot slightly, “Ahh, put me down!”

“Y̷e̵e̴t̶!” He yelled out, throwing Anti onto the couch. Anti coughed from the impact before sitting up. He rubbed his head, wincing.

“Even if it isn’t, I can’t really do anything about how I feel.” He muttered sighing. Jackie slowly got up moving over to him. Anti looked up before pulling his knees close again.

_ ‘What would help? Anything you need Anti?’ _ Jackie signed carefully. 534N went to the kitchen to make some new food as the old prepared had gone cold and bad. They could hear movement for a while as Anti sniffled gently.

He glanced up hearing movement and smelling something next to him. 53 was holding out a mug to him with something sweet smelling inside.

“T͠ake ̵͢͞i̶͠t,҉͡ ͘į͟t̶ ̧h͠el͡͏ps̡͜͝.” 53 said gently.

Anti slowly took the mug enjoying the warmth in his hands. “Thanks…”, his voice still small. 534N nodded and smiled reaching out before touching Anti’s head gently. He blinked slightly taking a sip. The android continued to watch him. “…is something wrong?”

“N̴o,ju͠s̨t ̡ha͢ppy m͜em͏ories.”.” He said leaning over and kissing the top of his head before heading into the kitchen. Anti looked at his coco for a bit, sighing before continuing to drink. He glanced at Jackie before looking at his mug again.

“Jackie, do you think -” He paused slightly trying to gather his thoughts.

_ ‘It’s ok Anti take your time.’ _ Jackie signed uncaring if he actually saw or read any of it.

“Do you think she ever even loved me?” Anti’s broken voice came out. Tears were already lacing the words as he looked up at him. Jackie paused slightly thinking back to the woman he knew as Janelin Brody.

_ ‘I think she did once, yes. People make mistakes, some regret those mistakes and others…well, others don’t. I think she probably loved you once and maybe this was something she regretted,’ _ Jackie paused before continuing on with his train of thought,  _ or maybe it wasn’t. It’s not like we’ll ever find out now. _

“I guess you’re right…” Anti sniffled.

Psychedelic sounding music came from the kitchen causing the mage who had been repairing his apartment to pause slightly and look towards the open kitchen door before shaking his head and returning back to what he was doing.

Jackie also gave a slight pause before continuing on with his conversation, ‘ _ It’s best not to dwell on it too much I suppose, friend. What’s done is done and you can’t really…’ _ Jackie paused in his signing, his nose twitching slightly as he heard Henrik chuckling. ‘ _ you can’t really change that.’ _

“I know, but it still hurts,” Anti put his now empty cup to the side.

_ ‘I know, and I’m sorry’ _ Jackie signed.

“…Thanks, Jackie. For being here.”

_ ‘Of course, Anti’ _ Jackie smiled giving the twin a side hug ignoring the feeling in his gut. 


	10. General Hospital

The hero landed rough outside the hospital looking around the grounds for any obvious sign of Chase. When none was found he shapeshifted into more casual clothes. A faint lavender scent lingering off his sweater vest that would give away his laziness to any in the know. After a quick check to make sure his mask was off he hurried into the far too familiar hospital lobby.

“Dammit Chase, where the hell did you run off to?” Jameson muttered a bit too loud for the front desk woman’s liking.

“Can I help you, sir?” She asked with a frown. He hurried to her desk recognizing her a bit, before the woman groaned, now recognizing the mustache.

“I’m looking for Marvin Magnificent. He was brought here due to multiple stab wounds.” Jameson said quickly and in one breath.

“Sir. Mr. Jackson. Please calm down, your brother is in the O.R. right now. Your number, along with the rest of your lovely  _ brothers _ are on the emergency contact list when he gets out.” She said a very obvious fake smile on her lips.

“Right, right. Hey can you make a change to his file about us, um, brothers, actually? So um…I know he was probably the one that signed him in but, er, can Chase Brody be taken off the contacts? He’s actually not supposed to be allowed near most of us brothers unless he’s a patient himself.” Jameson said twiddling his fingers out of sight of her. He gave a hesitant smile.

“I will make the notion, but any major change like that will have to be cleared by Dr. Magnificent himself when he’s recovering. Now that still puts Seán Norse and you as the first two to call about him. Will that be all or will I have to…” The woman began and Jameson shook his head quickly.

“N-No, no. That’s all honest! Sorry we um…destroyed your lobby last time. I can get a bit trigger happy some days. Um…I’m going to go just um…sit…down?” He said with another hesitant smile, before heading off to the right side of the desk.

“Waiting room is to the left, Mr. Jackson! You’re heading for your brother’s office, which should be locked!” The woman snapped at him. He froze giving an apologetic look before he turned around in the direction of the waiting room.

“Ah right my mistake.” He chuckled nervously as he passed. “You know me I always get my left and right confused.” He said sheepishly before sitting in the actual waiting room. Once he got there, a loud groan escaped sitting in a chair. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “So embarrassing…”

“Pas votre pire.” A man across from him said. Jameson looked up blinking a couple times as though having to process what was said to him. He glanced over to see a French man with familiar hair of lighter and fluffier than his and his brothers, and a pencil mustache. His glasses seemed a bit off since last he’d seen him, but besides that he seemed the same right down to the striped blue shirt and overalls.

“Jacques?” He asked, confused.

“Bonsoir Jameson” The man nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

“It’s been a while. Hasn’t it? I don’t think any of us has seen you guys since, well, since Jack’s channel took off and he took off with us. How...um, how have you been?” Jameson chuckled. He rubbed his head ignoring the slight prickling at the back of his neck.

“Ah été bien. Sauf que j'ai trébuché et euh est tombé dans des escaliers.” Jacques explained gently grabbing his side. Jameson frowned trying to mentally translate what had been said.

“Jacques um I’m not going to ask for uh all English but uh maybe a little bit of English? Just to help me translate? My French has gotten super rusty since we last met.” Jameson scratched his face embarrassed.

“Ah! Je vais bien, j'ai pris une chute dans les escaliers mais tout va bien!” Jacques rephrased and this time slower. Jameson nodded his head at the words before looking at him concerned.

“Ok still missed a few but got the understanding that time. Are you ok though? Like is that why you’re here? Wait who are you waiting to see?” The hero asked in rapid succession, causing the Frenchman to shake his head confused this time still chuckling.

“Je vais bien ne t’en fais pas! I had asked for Marvin, but I was told he was out today.” Jacques explained, shrugging before wincing and rubbing his side.

“Oh! Uh, um, yeah. See we were all at this thing and well… Marvin got hurt. So, he’s going to be out for a little while. I think. I’ll probably have to talk to his doctor when he gets out.” Jameson said chuckling “Hey we used to hang around someone a lot. What happened to him?” Jameson asked awkwardly.

“Roro? Or Sahn?” he responded and for a second fear flashed in front of his eyes before they returned back.

“Uh the painter?” Jameson asked curiously.

“Sahn’s in the same studio as me, he paints and I work on toys. He’s a bit of a germaphobe but that’s alright. A little cleaning never hurt anyone!” Jacques shrugged.

“Jacques Septique?” A nurse called holding a clipboard. The man got up still holding his side.

“Op, That’s me! Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. It’s been nice to catch up! Tell your brothers I said Salut!” he said before turning to follow the nurse.

“Yeah of course.” Jameson watched him leave shaking his head slightly before heading for the front desk. “Hey uh….um…Anna?”

“Anne.” She snipped, shaking her head at the man.

“Right, uh Anne I’m going to head out can you give me or uh who ever else was on top a ring-a-ling when Marvin gets out of surgery? I have to go check on something back…uh…home.” Jameson explained. Anne nodded typing and he gave her the thumbs up before rushing out the door pausing slightly seeing a service dog. “Ahhhh dog! Ah but they’re working! So no pets… must resist!” He whined, watching the dog leave as he continued to walk towards the door completely missing Chase to his right.

Chase looked at the dog and smirked to himself.  _ ‘Dog a bean _ ,’ he thought with his bro average mentality while leaning on the wall. After a moment, Chase began to shake and glitched a bit. He wrapped his arms around himself as the glitching became worse once again. His eyes began to pool with static as did the visible screens around him a slight ringing noise now filling the hospital. As the ringing got louder there was less movement.

He collapsed holding his head blood now starting to pour from the old wound just as Jameson hurried back into the hospital running towards him. Chase whimper and growled, unable to stop his grinning and giggling. The hero quickly moved people away from him before moving closer.

“Chase!” Jameson called kneeling down next to him. Chase didn’t even look up, but the static seemed to fade in and out. The look in his eyes seemed paranoid and pained. Jameson got a look from Anne and nodded picking him up and heading for the exit. At the feeling of movement Chase growled and his eyes glitched, growing more unstable.

“No don’t you argue with this, glitch bitch. I’m getting your butt out of here.” He muttered to him rushing out of the doors and placing him on a bench gently far away from the entrance. Chase glanced up at the man, eyes narrowed and glowing.

“There, now you won't be around anything electronic to feed off of. That’s what you were doing right? Well either way at least you’re away now.” He said placing his hands on his hips shifting back to what he was wearing before.

“Oh yes thank you my hero.” He droned, rolling his eyes wincing as he gave off another little glitch.

“Don’t sass me! I just got you out of there. Now have you stabilized back out or not? Because I rather not deal with an overstimulated - possibly in pain - brother right now.” Jameson groaned. “If you go down who’s going to take care of your twin?”

Chase snorted at this, “Not like any you will.”

“I’m willing to try to help the guy if you weren’t such a dick whenever I got close to him. I care more than Murder Magician and Affair Doctor, that’s for sure.” Jameson argues back, causing the man to laugh more.

“Face it hero. It’s because deep down you know something was off about those two. Heck, something feels off about this whole goddamn family doesn’t it?” Chase asked, spreading his arms wide, still laying on the bench. His eyes gained a manic look as he grinned.

“So what if something feels off about the family? It’s still our family, Chase.” Jameson said with a frown, now crossing his arms. His eyes and tone darkened considerably.

“Go flowerfuck, before I’m not so friendly.”

“Fine. But maybe stay out of the hospital so you don’t over do it again ok?” Jameson stated before turning around and kicking off into the air. Chase rolled his eyes crinkling his nose at the lavender in the air.

“Fucking hero types.” Chase grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation in order-  
Good Evening  
Not you worst  
Ah been good. Except that I stumbled and uh fell down stairs.  
Ah! I'm fine, I took a fall on the stairs but everything is fine!  
I'm fine, don't worry  
Sorry, but I've got to got to go; Hi!


	11. 53 vs The Forces of Freezing

Meanwhile, back at Henrik’s apartment, 534N had his arm in the freezer digging around looking for peas. He frowned, grumbling as he felt other things he couldn’t quite identify before twitching harshly and sparked a bit.

“Dam̕mit, ͟n͏e̷ed r҉e̢pai̢rs̵.̵” He grabbed a white cat with strange familiar markings on its forehead and groaned, “G͢o b̨ack h̨om͜e,͘ ̡I͠ ̢w̷ant ̨pea̕s.” He said before putting the cat back feeling it disappear from his hands. He rummaged around again before feeling something else solid. He pulled out a M32 Rotary Grenade Launcher. He let out a loud, glitched laugh and placed it next to the fridge.

“Bec͞aus̨e̶ f̴uc̴k you͏ a̛n͠d̷ e͠v̸ery̡b҉ǫdy ͘aroun͜d yo͘u. ͏Ma̷ybe̴ I c̢an͡ ̧find ͝am̕mo͢ ̡next befǫr̕e͝ ͜I͟ g̵it̡ p̵ea̛s҉.” He said chuckling.

A yell came from the living room, “What are you doing to my kitchen, 53?!”

“Impovin’ ͏it ҉feathe̴rs̨!” 53 yelled back before glitching with another groan slightly. The android shook his head, reaching into the freezer once again. This time he grabbed and pulled and pulled out the youtuber Russian Badger.

“Y҉o̶u ͡tḩe bi͡gge͜s̵t ͘fucki͡n ͘bag a̕ ͟f͡roz͘e ̶p̵eas̛ I ev͞er s̢ee̷n.”

“Look dude, I got a video ta make.” Badger noted in confusion.

“Bi̶ģ fa͜n, ok ̡bye.̨” 53 kissed the man on the forehead before sending him back into the freezer. He groaned, now looking in seeing the empty freezer groaning. “Ok, f̷i҉ne,̛ y͟ou̷ st̕u͝b̷bor͜n ̷t҉hin̨g͠ gi͠v̷e ͝m͞e ͢m̛y̕ pea͝s͡.”

He reached in once again, and grabbed something. He vaguely heard Anti yelp in confusion in the living as he pulled on the new catch. He frowned confused, now seeing Anti now in his arms.

“Wh…what just happened?” Anti asked looking around, panicking and confused causing 53 to snort taking him back out to the living room placing him next to Jackie again.

_ ‘What happened?’ _ Jackie signed confused.

“Fr̶eez͜e͞r’̨s̶ o̷n the̵ fri̸t̶z ͢s̷ti̛l͏l.” 53 joked before heading back into the kitchen, placing himself firmly in front of the freezer twitching a bit. “Fu͜ck̴in ̡fre̢ez̛e̡r̸,͏ gi͝m̛m͝e p̸e̷as̸!̛ Ye̸ ķnow w̛h͢at I ͜give up.͠ ̧Gimm͏ie͏ a͝ ͠p̛orn͠ s͜tar͡!” He reached in feeling a cloth and pulled out Jackson Star. “D̡o I wa̧nna͜ k̸n͜ow?”

“53? How the heck did you…wait where am I? Am I back at Henrik’s place? How did you get me here?” Jameson asked confused, before sniffing the air.

“I aske̡d ̛fe͘r͞ ͢a̕ ̴po̧r͟n star a͜n y̴e̴ p͢opp͡e̴d ͢o͠ut.” 53 said hunched over laughing.

“I’m no porn star! I’m Jackson Star!” Jameson whined, genuinely hurt and confused now. 53 moved over to him after finally righting himself back up and jabbing him in the side playfully.

“Y͠ou ͠got ͏a ̸side̕ ͡j͏o̕b͞?” he asked, winking.

“Uh….a cop?” he asked, confused by the question and missing the android’s joke. “Why?”

“Ah̸ ̵co͘ppe͢r͞ ̴b̸y ͝day҉ wif͟e f͢uck͟er b͘y̧ n͜i͝ght͘.” 53 joked messing with Jamie’s hood causing the hero to shrink and try to shoo the android away.

“Excuse you Norsey! My name isn’t Marvin Jackson it’s Jameson Jackson.” Jamie said before sticking his tongue out. “Anyway I’m a virgin!”

“I ̡ca͢n̨ ͢f̛ix͘ tha̛t” he offered waggling his eyebrows.

“You come anywhere near me with that metal boner and you’ll be nothing but nuts and bolts Seán!” he pushed the android away, this time for good.

“Ti͡ght̡e͘n̡ ͟m͞y̴ nuts ͠hon̨e͢y.͞ I ͏nee̴d a̵ ̷goo͘d tun͟e̕ u̷p!̕” 53 joked before twitching sparking. The masked man shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

“Alright, alright all you had to do was ask for me to fix you. Golly Seán! If you finish food, I’ll find some tools and try to get you back to a stable condition.”

53 nodded as he left the kitchen. He went back to the freezer, his hands back on his hips frowning slightly.

“A͏'̕i̵g͞ht ͟freęz͡er,̨ i҉t͏'ş m̕e '̕n͜ y͟o̴u͏ o͘n̷ce͜ ̷a̴ga̶i͜ņ.̵ No̧w̢...͞” he reached in and pulled out a mint color pony who had a bag of carrots in their mouth. “A͘’̢i͝g҉h͟t̸ gu̢e̶ss̛ ͘it'͟s͞ ̨ģone͠ ̢b̕e̸ carr͠ot̛s!̨ ̸Ey! ̡We w̧a̢nna ̧pony̴?̡ Yay, ̴N͏eig͢h?”

“I swear by your maker 53, if you’re serious!” Henrik’s voice came from the living room.

“I c͢ain't ̵keep ͏sȩnd̨i͢n ̵these ҉t̕hi̴n̕gs b͜ack͘!͢ Y'͝a̢ll ͠want a ͠de̕g҉g͠um po͠n̵y͟ or͢ d̶on͘'t͠ c̵h҉ȩ?͢ I ̕know̸ ̡a g͢lu͟e̛ ̢fa͟ct͞o͢ry w͢hat nee̕d̨s̸ mat͢e̸ri͘a͞l͝s ͡if ҉not̸.” 53 yelled out pulling the carrots from the pony’s mouth.

“Hey! I have a name you know!” the pony spoke.

“We͏l͘ļ w͝ell, w͢hut ̧c͏hu͘ k͡no͜w, ͠it͠ ͏spea҉ks! No҉w t̵a̷ ̴s̡e̸e ̴i̛f it͜ ͠ca̢n͡ ͜shit ̷rai͘nbo̡w͞s.” 53 exclaimed laughing.

“Keep it then!” Henrik yelled out and 53 could hear the sarcasm in it.

“W҉e͢ ̴ye h͏ea̶rd̢ the m͠an, m̵ake ̡yer̶self a͢t h͠om̢e̵ ̶S͘pr̸i͢nkl͢e̛t̡o͟ots̷.̢ Food'̵l҉l̵ be rea͟d͟y̧ s̢o̧on,̶ ̵the҉n w͏e e̷at ͞out̸.” 53 cutting off the pony instantly who frowned, getting up and trotted to the living room, much to the amusement of 53 hearing everyone freak out. 534N turned back to the freezer grumbling. He barely noticed the hesitant voice behind him.

“Uh 53?” He jumped looking around to see Anti. “Do you need a hand? I mean wi-with the freezer.”

“Y̷e̢̢ah̕͘͝,͜ ̶a'ig̛h̕̕t̕ ̧p̨r̶̨e̴c̢͢i͏͡o̴u͟͠s b̶̵oy̛͠ ͡l̡e͏t͜҉'̨̢s͘͝ s̷͡e̵͜͞e̡͞ ̸͝i̸͡f̢̨ ̨ye h҉̶̵a͠v̧҉̨e̴̢ any̕҉ ̛b͏e̵t̕͡t̸͝e͝͏r ̷l̨͝u͡ck̶̛͜ ̷w̧i͟t̷h ̨th̷a͘t͠͝ ̶m͟ys̸̸͠t͝ery ̨̕̕b̴҉o͘͢͠x̨̨.̢̡͜ J̴͡u͞s̢͠t ̷̢do͏ ̨us̴͢͞ ͡҉a̸͡ ̛f͝a͏v̛͡o͘͢r̛͜ ̷̵a͘n'͜͞ ̛d͏o̡͜͝n̶'t̸ ̵̶̨g͞i͟t̴ ye͜r̛͟͞ ̶͠b͘a͞l͢͏l̢s͜͡ b̢͠i̸͢t̢̡ ̷o͜͠͝ff̷̛- I͢͜ d͏͘o̷n̕'t̷̵ ̸th͏͜i͢n̶͞k ̛̛M̡a̴r̡v̕i̷̧͞n'̸d̢͟ ͠wa̕͞nn͢͞a ̵se̢w̷ th͠e͜͞͞m b̧͏̢a͢c͞k o̢͘n̢̕͏.” 53 mentioned shrugging moving out of the way.

Anti simply walked over, reached in and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. He looked at the bag before looking at 53. “Are these what you want, or…” he trailed off as the android started to glitch rapidly seeing the bag in his hands.

“Motherfucker!” 53 exclaimed slamming the freezer door closed before lifting the peas and Anti into the air triumphantly. “Y̴͟e҉a̸,̨ ͡p̷̧r̶̛e͠c̕io̢͟u̷̕s͏ ̸͘͠b̧o̡y̴͡!̴͝͝ ̵̢͜I̶t̛͟ ̷w̵ęr͜e̡,̸̢ ͞i̸t͡ ̕͜w̨͞ȩ̷re͟!̢ ͠A͟h,͞ ̡̡t̸h҉a͜nk͟҉'̵̴e̶͢e̵!”


	12. Red Wire Blue

In the living room, Jameson and the pony were chatting up a storm while Henrik was watching them cautiously.

“A'ight ̧fo̢o͠d's ̧up͝ ̵f̶e̡r̷ g̡r͜a̕bs,͟ ͏if̶ ͟an̕'͝ ͠o̧nly i͟f, St̷a̸r m͝an͠ can͟ ͞ma̕ke me̴ ̷s͞top̸-͠a͟ spa͢rkiņ!” 53 announced, heading out with Anti in tow. The black hat was hiding his face as he looked down.

“Then get your butt over here quick or we’ll have more wasted meat! And I don’t want to ruin the hype to Jazzy that I’ve been doing.” Jameson said moving to him.

“Everybo̡d͡y ̷e̷l͡s͜e̛ ̢c̶an ͟git͝ ̴a͜ ̨pl͢ąte̶. ͢Ja̴ck҉ie ̸cąn ̶h̡e͜l͏p͢ An҉ti ͠aņd ̨I guess g҉i̸t t҉h҉' ͝po͏ny̴ f͢ood? ̛I̕'͏d d̛o ̷it͡ ҉but ͝I̧'̶m ̛go͠n͡n͟a҉ ̴h̸a͝ve ͢me͝ a l͡ov͏e͡ly pa̧i͡r ̶of ̡sup͏ȩr͏ ha͠ņds s͠tuck͞ ͜up ͢m̢y a͜n̶u͢s fe̴r̛ t̡h͘'̢ ne̕xt̴ cou͡ple-̶a͏ m̡i̢n̡u͝t͢es̛.” 53 said grinning to Jackie. Jackie shook his head slightly before giving him the thumbs up before moving back to the kitchen. Most of the group headed in while Henrik and Jamie hung back 53 plopping himself in front of the super hero.

“Alrighty then let's see what that numb skull did ta ya, Seán-a-boy” Jamie joked lifting 53’s shirt a bit.

“T̢ry̛i͢n͟ ̨ta̡ ͢git u͡n͟d͢er m͞'̶ ҉sh͏i̵rt̶ ҉th̶e̸re,̕ H͘ero ̶Bo̴y͞?̵?” 53 joked as gloved hands felt around for a panel.

“No! Well, yes? I mean, I’m trying to get under your skin if you want to get technical there buddy.” He babbled grinning before popping a panel on his back open. “There we go! Alright let's see what you’re hiding up your back.”

“Wou͜ld͡n͜'̵t̕ ͡c̡h͘u̢ d̕ru̧t̨her̸ şee ̷wh̨at'͠s̷ up͠ my- “

“Sean! I swear if you complete that statement, you will be unrepairable even by Star’s electrical hands.” Henrik groaned.

“Ah̡ ͝F̵e͢a̸thers͠,̷ a͞f͝ter ͝I̸ ̧du̷n͢ c͏o̴ok̵ed ̡c͘hu a love̵l҉y͜ ̷meal to͢o! You g͘on҉e l̷ove҉ ͝it! Al̴s͢o̡ ͘Į got͡s a ͘gr̨e̢nąde l̷a͟ųnche͟r, ͢a͝ ̢pơn̵y̸ ͞a̵ņd a̴ ̨p̴or҉n star͢!͠”53 listed off before being promptly whacked over the head by the hero. “M͏y̷ ͟mi̷s̢t̛ake,̷ Jack̡s̸on͢ Sta̛r͏ ͜me b̢o̸y.”

Henrik groaned frustrated, “First my freezer, then the fucking android!” 53 glitched hardcore as clusmy fingers hit a spot on the circuit board.

“Come on Henrik he’s not that bad off now hand me the manual.” Jameson stressed holding his hand open to him.

“Why do you need that?” Henrik asked, confused.

“To fix your toy here. Now gimme gimme, Hennie.” Jamie elaborated rolling his eyes beckoning him with his hand.

“I swear by the heart of the cards, I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you if you call him my toy like that again, Spandex.” Henrik threatened handing a thin spiral bound manual. Jamie rolled his eyes flipping through the pages and opening to a particular page.

“Golly Feathers, didn’t know you were so sensitive about the subject of what to call our friend.” Jameson said grabbing a tiny screwdriver and going back into the man’s back.

“Friend… feels strange on the tongue.” Henrik said, pulling up a chair.

“Bu̧t̡ I͡ ҉th͜o̴ųg͠h͝t…” 53 stopped as he sneezed sparks now flying out of him. Jameson continued to rewire him.

“Ok purple wire to this node…” he muttered to himself sticking his tongue out slightly as the others began to trickle out with their food. 53 began to sing old show tunes causing Jameson to frown looking at the manual. “Purple… to the fifth node over…oh shit, that’s four!” He said taking the wire off. He slowly counted it out, attaching the wire. He stopped the singing though he continued to hum smirking to himself.

“Alright so far so good… Ok now red wire and… brown on-” Jameson looked down at his lap again accidently making the wires touch. 53 began to narrate the Kama Sutra on his own, his voice still very much glitched out. Everyone was now watching the repairs as they ate slowly. Henrik gave a loud groan.

“Must I use a fucking spell on this bastard?”

“Hush you, that was my fault.” Jamie snipped back separating the wires placing them onto the nodes. “There better?”

“I͟ t̕hi͟nk that worked?” 53 asked curiously hearing the last glitch. Jameson frowned looking at his paperwork again.

“Oh, wait let me move the brown one over here…” he muttered doing so before looking at him hopeful.

“Finally! I think it stopped!” 53 cheered.

“Whooo! Alright Seán let's get you closed up so you don’t have your wires and guts exposed to the world” Jameson joked closing the panel up tight before helping him with his shirt.

“Now ta git tha’ magic wand out the freezer’s ass somehow.” 53 said standing offering his hand to the hero who took it standing up as well.

“Is that the rod he used to fix…oh by the cards. I would murder that man if it wasn’t that someone already put him in the hospital! I have been looking for that wand for months!” Henrik complained.

“Well to be fair Marvin isn’t very good with mechanical things and you did ask him to fix something he doesn’t know how to fix.” Jameson shrugged. “At this point I’m afraid to try to stop it and take it out. Someone more skilled than me maybe buuuuuuuuuut-” Jameson closed the manual before handing it to Henrik. “You take the wand out and you might end up breaking multiple realities all at once. You realize that it’s a black hole in…” he paused hearing a door knock. Everyone looked to it before the knock turned into a pounding.

Jameson looked at it before moving over and opening it. Chase was standing there, hands in his pockets. His eyes looked like they had in his memory of him before they had run off. He seemed almost human again. Chase moved past the hero without sparing a second glance to him looking around.

“Ah Henrik’s home. Shitter than I remember.” He noted chuckling to himself. He glanced around as Anti moved towards him confused. Chase smiled a bit too normally for Jameson and Henrik’s liking. “Anti?”

“Yea Chase?” Anti asked, hesitating slightly. The other brothers watched carefully hovering slightly just in case.

Chase gathered him into his arms holding him into a close hug. BEANG seemed to loosen his shoulders and wander away to which 534N quickly followed after. A few happy tears began to fall from Anti’s face and the rest of the brothers seemed to relax a bit more except Henrik.


	13. Pie Time

Chase smiled at Anti, wiping his tears away, “Let’s make plum pie together.” He suggested happily. Anti nodded with a smile.

“O…okay. That sounds nice.” Anti sniffed as Chase pulled away from the hug. He snatched Anti’s cap playfully and held it up in the air above his head. Anti gave a very strained chuckle. “It's been so long since you last did this bro.” he said trying to reach for his cap.

Chase chuckled and got on his toes, “come on pumpkin! Try again.” Anti jumped a bit trying to grab it from him. As Anti came back down Chase placed it on his head flipping it backwards on his head. He glanced over to Jamie and grinned a bit unnaturally.

Jameson frowned but shook the feeling off, keeping his eyes on the twins as everyone else began to mill about. Anti flipped his hat back to the right way, smiling missing as Chase glitch, his eyes becoming pure static before glitching again and returning to normal.

“I missed you, Chasey.” Anti said, his smile becoming less sad. Chase smiled back giving him another side hug hiding his twin’s face.

“I missed you too, Anti.” Chase said, glaring at Jameson. Jameson frowned, crossing his arms.

“I’m going to go check on Marvin. He should be out of the OR soon and I want to be sure that he’s ok.” Jameson said as he hurried out the door. Anti looked over towards the door and waved.

“Oh, okay. Bye JJ!” he called after him.

“Pie time?” Chase asked, smiling to Anti as 534N followed them towards the kitchen.

“The freezer is being weird but we can probably find some plums in there.” Anti mentioned leading the way.

“Anti convince your twin to actually eat some real food!” 53 bellowed after them as the pony began talking with BEANG curiously.

“Sweet!” Chase cheered letting Anti go, ignoring 53’s call and moving to the aforementioned appliance. Jackie peaked his head in keeping an eye on them. The hatless twin reached in grabbing hold of something. He frowned, finding it heavier before pulling. A human came out, a bit woozy before looking up Chase. “You’re not plums.”

The human began screaming before running out of the door right past Jackie. There was a pause in the screams before they continued only now muffled before it completely disappeared.

“What was that Chase?” Anti asked, looking over to him having gathered the rest of the ingredients.

“Uh…nothing bro-” he stated, blinking slightly staring towards the door as the living room began to chatter once again. “You weren’t kidding about the freezer being weird. Uh you want to try bro?” Chase asked, moving away.

Anti blinked but shrugged moving over to the freezer, reaching in and pulling out some cherries. Chase frowned as Anti shook his head, putting them back.

“Close, but no.” Anti said rummaging around before losing his foot and falling into the appliance. Jackie’s eyes widen, rushing forward.

Chase yelped, “Anti!” grabbing the man by his shirt yanking him back out and placing him on his feet. In his twin’s hands was a bowl of plums.

“Found some.” He mentioned giving a small sad smile. Chase gave a sigh of relief before patting his shoulder.

“Just be careful shorty. You scared the shit out of me.” He said smiling. 534N moved into the kitchen cleaning up his mess from cooking, keeping an eye out on the two of them. Jackie headed out trusting the android to watch them.

“I mean it’s not that bad” Anti joked, preparing the plums as Chase worked around him. 53 laughed slightly at this comment.

“Having fun?” Chase muttered glancing over to him. The android looked to him pausing in his scrubbing thinking for a second.

“Son, I orta buy ye a shirt what say “No Fun” on it.” He said smirking right back at him.

Chase snorted at that, his eyes flashed the unusual colors once again, “Good luck with that.”

“Mmm, yeah I can order one now, and it’ll be here by drone in a few hours.” 53 quipped back.

“53, no!” Chase protested his eyes widening.

“Too late, Bro.” 53 dragged out the last word heavily causing Chase to roll his eyes.

“Ugh. Do not ‘Bro’ me.” He groaned before trying to suppress a twitch, Anti continuing on obliviously. 534N just grinned and gave him a playful shove.

“You’re unbearable somedays. You know that, Sean.” Chase fumed shaking his head before twitching again. Anti finished putting the top layer on the pie now putting it in the oven.

“Ok, we have fifteen minutes until the pie is done Chase.” Anti mentioned moving over to the two of them. “I’m going to go get cleaned up, please don’t kill each other.” He pleaded before heading out of the kitchen.

“Ye heard yer bro Chase. Act like ye wanna be here.” 53 mentioned simply, continuing to scrub a pan a little too enthusiastically.

“I’m here for Anti, let’s be honest with ourselves.” Chase admitted crossing his arms as the twitching became worse and harder to hide.

“As I said, least pretend ta play nice if ya ain’t gonna, yeah?” 53 asked, frowning slightly watching him.

“Fine. Be the most sarcastic fuck ever though, deal bolts?” Chase asked, grinning the red pupil shining slightly as he struggled to hide it once again.

The android snorted at him, “Me or you?”

“Måyße bøtH...”

“Ha, sure. I’ll see what I can do.” 53 joked putting away the freshly cleaned dishes.

“Øh, I’m sure.” Chase droned, rolling his eyes before glitching slightly. He growled slightly rubbing his eye, trying to take a deep breath. “F-fuck. N-Need…§tatic.” He managed out through more labored breathing looking around desperately. He glitched again as 53 shook his head at him.


	14. A Brother's Concern

Jameson hurried into the hospital, rushing to the front desk. This time forgetting to change into his more casual clothes. He blinked, seeing a different person behind the desk than the one he’d dealt with earlier.

“Hey Angel! Did ,uh, A…Anne get off for the day?” He asked with hesitation, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Jamie!” The girl exclaimed excitedly before looking at him upset. “Yes, she did. And left a large note about you and your brother Chase. What did you do to the lobby this time?” she reprimanded.

“Nothing nothing. Chase had one of his episodes. You’ve been around for those, Angel.” Jameson whined leaning on the desk. “Anyway… my Bro uh…Marvin. You know Dr. Magnificent? He came through for surgery because of a knife wound and well…” Jameson dragged out the last word.

“You haven’t gotten a call from me or Anne yet have you, sweetheart. About his condition?” Angel asked, typing on her computer. Jameson smiled, chuckling at her.

“Golly Angel, it’s like you can read my mind or something.” Jameson responded, his eyes widening. Angel shook her head.

“It looks like the doctor is finishing up his consultation with Dr. Magnificent if you wish to go see him. He’s in recovery room 5. Please, Jamie, sweetheart. Listen to Dr. Bing and his nurses. He runs the show there not your brother and I don’t want you to get in trouble again.” Angel pleaded writing it down on a little sticky note along with a phone number. Jameson waved happily after her heading down the hallway towards the room.

Jamie knocked on the door softly before opening it glancing in. He saw Marvin propped up in bed, barely paying attention to the tall man who had his back to him.

“Call for Kristen if you have any problems.” The low silky voice said.

“Oh by the cards, Scott which one is that? I know that’s not actually her name. Is she your red head or your blonde?” Marvin groaned.

“The redhead, Jeremy. Try not to undo my delicate work there. They assigned me to you because the hospital seems they want you to stay alive.” The doctor lectured putting up his chart as Jamie snuck into the room fully.

“Not my name…” Marvin groaned out looking out the window. “And don’t you worry your pretty head, Doctor Perfect.” He said growling out the word ‘perfect’ at him.

“I’ll call for her if I -” He paused now spotting the much shorter Jameson behind the man. “Need help.”

The doctor looked behind him, “Ah, your youngest brother, doctor?”

“None of your business, Scott. Thank you…please leave before I punch you with my good arm.” He said, frowning at the coated man. “Say hi to your shitty family for me.” He added with a stiff wave, as Scott turned and walked away. “Bye twinkle toes!” Marvin yelled after him before seeing him shut the door with a little more force than necessary. The man groaned leaning again laying his head back.

“You’re going to get in trouble with him one day, bro. Like more than normal. Doesn’t his head of house pay for the hospital?” Jameson curiously asked, moving to him, sitting in the chair.

“JJ…mask, please…you know I hate that thing. And don’t be lazy.” Marvin reminded the man looking towards him. Jameson blinked before reaching up and taking the mask off. “Ok, and yeah… their family estate has been a top donator here for a while.” Marvin explained sighing.

“That explains his attitude.” Jamie made light but saw Marvin look back out of the window. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat playing with the paper the front desk girl had given him.

“So, you won’t believe who I ran into today while waiting for you to get out of surgery.” He mentioned still looking down at the piece of paper. Marvin grunted slightly to encourage him to continue. Jameson released the breath that he’d been holding. “Jacques!”

“The toy maker?” Marvin asked now looking at him. “What was he doing here?”

“Uh something about falling down the stairs. He said he’d asked for you but you were busy and I guess so was Dr. Bing.” Jameson explained.

“Huh….go figure…Jamie why are you here? I figured I would be just dropped here to rot after everything that came out. I’m not expecting any sym-sym…whoa big words are causing my head to spin a bit.” Marvin confessed, shaking his head.

“Well, I mean I care for my bro. I was worried about you when Chase just disappeared!” Jameson explained causing Marvin to frown .

“Wait, Chase disappeared?” Marvin inquired looking at him.

“Yeah with you.” Jameson answered confused.

“Uh… Ok so my memory goes a bit fuzzy after Chase stabbed me in the shoulder. That one hurt a lot! And I vaguely remember losing a lot of blood. But I don’t remember what happened after the knife went into my shoulder.”

“Well Chase did something funky with his eyes and I think he was trying to heal you but you had lost too much blood and…” Jameson took in a deep breath. “I think he was trying to brainwash you but that’s all a bit of a blur when he took you from myarmsandglitchedoutoftheapartment.” Jameson spoke very quickly.

Marvin shook his head slightly before raising his good arm and gently hitting him on the head. The hero yelped holding his head where Marvin had hit him.

“Why?” he whined, his lip quivering slightly.

“Because I can’t understand you when you talk that fast. Now please calm down for me Jamie. I’m on a lot of pain medicine after the surgery and they told me I wasn’t allowed any caffeine.” Marvin said grumbling.

“O…oh I’m sorry bro… I didn’t realize. Um… hey bro can I ask for some advice?” Marvin looked over to him curious now, spotting the piece of paper in his hand.

“This about the new front desk girl? Scott said you and Chase caused quite the scene while I was under. He asked that I talk to whoever visits me.” Marvin said as Jamie flinched ever so slightly.

“I-I mean yeah? But no, I mean…Anne hates me…” He complained but Marvin cut him off shaking his head.

“No, Angel has a crush on you. There’s a difference Jamie. Have…have you not noticed?” Marvin asked sincerely. Jameson paused thinking for a few moments still playing with the paper. “Earth to Star! Are you still in there?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Is-is that why she gives me a number every time I visit?” He handed him the piece of paper giving a small embarrassed chuckle. Marvin took it reading it before shaking his head. He reached over with his good arm again, this time reaching into the hood and ruffling hair.

“When I get out we can talk about her, ok? I won’t be good at love advice. Hell, I’m not very good at taking my own advice, but I could at least try. So what happened with Chase? After whatever happened in the lobby.” Marvin asked, handing the paper back to him.

Jamie just shrugged, “No idea. He showed back up at Henrik’s looking like old Chase. You know no freaky red eye or septic green eye just…normal. And he’s making pie with Anti.”

“Huh. I’ll have to watch that later assuming his static didn’t wreck the footage or 53 didn’t discover my hidden camera. I’ve been meaning to ask you to upload more freezer videos but then dirty laundry hour and Chase and…” Marvin trailed off with a sigh, rubbing where he’d been stabbed gently. “I’m sorry, JJ. That I kept this a secret from you. Jan and the kids I mean. To be fair she just kept showing up with alcohol and I had to cut off my caffeine and well…” Marvin looked down at his hands.

“You never remember anything if you don’t have enough. You know she probably did that on purpose, Marv.” Jameson said sternly. Marvin just nodded solemnly as a knock came from the door and it opened.

“Dr. Magnificent? Your visiting hours are over.” A nurse said, peeking her head in.

“O..ok uh…” Jameson looked at her curiously.

“Katie. JJ, she’s one of Scott’s usual nurses not mine. Give us just a minute Katie and he’ll be out I promise.” Marvin mentioned looking towards the nurse. She nodded and closed the door again. “James you take care of yourself while I'm here, ok? I can’t save you if you get hurt.” He said very sternly.

“Ok Marv. I’ll...I’ll try.” Jamie conceded putting his mask back on. “I’ll be back alright bro?” he added getting up heading for the door. Marvin nodded now looking out the window once again relaxing.


	15. Steady as Static

The air was still. The smell of pie wafting in filling the home with the smell. A crash in the kitchen and the calm quiet was broken. There was a loud groan and some muttering before the louder voice of the android could be heard.

“The shit make ye go off yer rocker, Chase. It’s part-a whut caused this here mess.” Chase stumbled out of the kitchen into the living glitching and grabbing his head trying to not shake it uncontrollably. The android followed after him his arms crossed seemingly looming over him. Not unlike a disappointed parent.

Anti came out to see Chase doubled over and glitching uncontrollably. Without a second thought he rushed over to his twin.

“Chase?! What happened?”

“It’s detox.” 53 simply said watching them as Chase had a harder time holding himself together. He stumbled a bit trying to stand straight again not wanting to hurt Anti.

“Dumb… f-fucking…a-a-androi-oi-oid.” He managed out as 53 gave a sarcastic grin in return.

“What’s going on?” Anti asked, looking between them helplessly.

“Ne-e-eeed Static.”

“He wants his crazy juice,” 534N glared at Chase who glared back at him before another wave of glitching coursed through him causing him to look down. Anti rushed to the radio in the corner turning it on flipping to a station with the white noise.

“Like this?”

“Anti…” Henrik warned sitting on the couch. The book from before hovering in front of him. He was watching the scene unfold in front of him cautiously. The glitching man began to stabilize slowly from hearing it.

“A-any visual…” Chase managed cracking an eye open towards him.

Anti rushed towards the tv before pausing now noticing Henrik watching him. Henrik met Anti’s eyes for a second before glancing towards the still bent over twin. The android began to chastise him causing Henrik to sigh under his breath.

“He’s your responsibility ja?” he whispered to Anti out of earshot of the other two. Anti nodded in agreement. Anti watched Henrik glance towards the tv. “No nrut.” the words left the mage’s mouth and his eyes lit up for a moment before the tv sprung to life changing to a channel with static. With that the magic man gave a small chuckle and continued to read silently a slight glow to eye holes in his mask. Anti looked over to see his brother move over as though on strings sitting himself in front of the tv. He watched the screen, head tilted curiously for a few seconds before glitching a tiny bit, his face falling slightly.

534N glared at Anti hard as the man slowly moved closer to him, “did it help Plum?”

Chase’s eyes flooded with static for a moment as he relaxed, curling up hugging his knees.

“Beh…tter…” he managed out. Anti turned the screen off before bending over and hugging the man. Chase slowly got back to his knees before wrapping his arms around Anti protectively. The android turned harshly directly in Chase’s sight storming somewhere unseen.

“Anti please go hide somewhere.” Chase warned his voice low, holding him protectively hearing a noise from the kitchen. “Don’t come out until I say. No matter what you hear. Do you understand?”

“What do you mean bro? Why?” Anti asked, confused , only seeing Henrik getting up for some unknown reason.

“It’s Sean. I don’t want you to get caught up in the middle if we start fighting again.” Chase said slowly, pulling away from him before looking around. 53 came back into view of the brothers drying a large kitchen knife slowly watching them.

“But shouldn’t I stay so you two don’t start?” Anti voice was soft as 53 began to glare at the two.

“Leave Anti,” 53 tells him short and with a bite the man wasn’t expecting. The man tossed the towel to the side examining the knife.

“Seá-”Anti stopped seeing a flash of blue in front of him. A wave of lavender hit his nose as Jameson came into his vision holding a knife by the hilt. The point was perilously close to Chase’s face. Anti’s eyes widened as Jamie took a sigh of relief before looking to the front door seeing Henrik by it.

“Do me a favor James and take him.” Henrik directed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh yeah. Right, of course Henrik.” Jameson dropped the blade. Chase frowned, still hiding his twin behind his back.

“T@ke your bucket of bolts and get Øut, StåŘ.” Chase’s voice was just above a growl.

“Chase. I got it. Come on Seán. I guess you’re staying with me.” Jameson affirmed taking 53’s arm. The android glared at the twin behind Chase who shrank slightly.

“Enabler. I hope you’re happy with that decision. Ok I’m ready to go. The air’s thick with the smell of assholes.” The android commented as Jameson began to lead him to the door looking worried and confused.

“Must be you.” Chase scoffed back. Before Jameson could react 53 pulled another knife from under his shirt and threw it towards Chase. It landed squarely into his foot causing him to flinch and groan feeling it.

Jameson smacked him promptly as 53 flipped off the cursing twin. Once outside the hero groaned looking at him.

“Empty them Seán.” Jameson commanded his voice firm. 534N sighed, lifting shirt promptly taking out knife after knife after knife leaving a small pile next to Henrik’s door. Jameson counted 25 knives in total before he pulled a small one out.

“This one is my special one. Can I keep this one?” 53 murmured in a soft voice.

“Just that one but please don’t throw it at anyone.” Jameson begged before leading the android away as he flipped the knife humming a song.


	16. Inspiration to Millions

Back inside, Anti was rushing to get bandages as Chase slowly took the knife out. He glanced up at Henrik, who shook his head, walking away from them. After a moment, Anti hurried beside him, opening the first aid kit.

“Ok, give me your foot.” His twin urged him, pulling a few things out. Chase didn’t argue and let him have better access to his injured foot. Slowly, Anti patched up the wound before bandaging it up. “Ok, try not to lean on it for now.”

Chase nodded in agreement. As Anti stood back up, he was gathered back into his arms with a sigh. There was a long silence between them before Chase broke it, his voice small, “You’re so kind to me. I missed that.”

“I should have tried to find you sooner…” Anti responded, hugging the man back. Chase shook his head. They shuffled together slowly to the couch.

“No. No, it was better for us to have stayed away. Better for you.” Chase snapped, sitting down before his brother sat next to him.

“I missed you so much… it felt like a part of me was gone…ripped away.” Anti looked down. Chase hesitated for a moment before taking Anti’s hat off his head, placing it on his own head and messing with his brother’s hair.

“Of course, I’m your twin.” Chase joked. Anti gave a painful sounding chuckle seeing him. “What?”

“D-Do you remember when we’d switch our clothes to confuse everyone?” Anti asked, tears clearly hiding behind his words as he glanced up at his twin's eyes.

“Yeah that was before- those were the good days.” Chase corrected himself.

“I hope we can go back to that.” Anti mentioned before an alarm went off and Anti jumped up off the couch hurrying into the kitchen. Chase looked after him before shaking his head, sighing giving a final small twitch before relaxing fully into the couch.

“I doubt that.” Chase lamented looking down at his bandaged foot. Anti peaked his head back out.

“What was that bro?” he asked, moving leaning on the back of the couch.

“I said maybe we could try. Just you and me, the Brodys. Living their life to the fullest and inspiring millions.” He mentioned giving a dry chuckle looking up at him. “Was that the pie?”

“Yeah. It needs to cool though.” Anti paused a moment as he took his hat back with ease. “You seem tired…”

“Hmm? I’m ok, honest.” He mentioned patting the seat next to him inviting him back. Instead his twin seemed to get a far off look not really looking at his brother but looking through him. Chase reached towards him concerned, “An-”

“This…this isn’t a…” Anti took a deep breath, “a dream right?” Chase’s fake strong smile faltered a bit.

“No, it’s not.”

“And you won’t leave again?” he asked, his eyes still seemed far away.

“Anti, I never…” Chase looked down away from him. “You have to understand. I never meant to abandon you but everyone hated me so I had to leave. I’ll… I’ll try to be here for you more Anti.” Chase managed before the front door opened and the two heard a higher voice and the relative monotone of BEANG talk together.

“Ah Anti and Chase. I see you are still up. Is 534N keeping you up again Anti?” BEANG inquired and Anti looked to see a bag in his hand the pony from before by his side.

“Um no…no actually Jameson took Seán. He and Chase got into a fight. Um hey BEANG can you get us a couple blankets? I think we’re going to stay out here.” Anti explained sitting next to Chase once again.

“Very well. Come with me Gabby you can help.” BEANG nodded. After a few moments the pony reemerged with a few blankets.

“Are these good enough?” Anti pulled them, wrapping Chase in one before wrapping the other around himself. He gave a small sad smile and nodded to the pony.

“Alright the robot uh BE..A..NG said if you need him to call for him.” She said before trotting away.

Anti gave a short yawn leaning his head on Chase’s shoulder. Chase smiled watching him drift to sleep before closing his eyes hoping the noise would stop to let him rest with his brother for once.


	17. Tomorrow

Jackie sipped a large coffee cup slowly, his eyes heavy before a long breath of annoyance left him. His eyes watched the back of the couch, as though something about it was going to change. He placed the mug down, before propping his head up, his eyes drooping.

“Well, you look like you haven’t slept in a week, Looper.” Jackie yawned, looking up to the german accent to see the mage sitting across from him. Jackie sighed again, signing a response back to him.

‘ _ Just one night but the same difference according to my body. _ ’ Henrik’s eyes widened.

“Wait. You haven’t actually slept? When was the last time…” Jackie gave him a knowing look as Henrik became a bit more worried dropping the jokes. “Why? After all that happened yesterday! With Chase…Anti….and fucking Marvin!” Jackie held up a hand before pointing towards the couch. Henrik glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the man. “Well, sometime today, sleep. I am not doing that over again. This timeline already feels…” the mage hesitated as a pale blue magical film seemed to cover the man’s mask for a moment.

‘ _ wrong _ ’ Jackie signed before yawning again. ‘ _ yeah I noticed that too. I will sleep. Just have to wait on those two’  _ he continued, shrugging. Henrik nodded, before standing up noticing the time.

“I have to go prep for the show tomorrow.” He mentioned. The other man nodded waving lazily towards him as he left through the front door.

On the couch, Chase was awake patiently waiting, ignoring the mage’s voice on the other side. He rolled his eyes, hearing the door close before twitching as he tried to contain the glitches again. There was a soft sleepy sounding yawn next to him, causing him to look next to him. Anti had shifted and was now looking up at him with half closed eyes.

“Chase?” his voice uncertain and half delirious.

“Morning Anti.” Chase sat up, rubbing the side of his head wincing.

“Did you sleep?” Anti questioned following the lead to sit up. Chase twitched again and his eyes were back how they had been before he’d run off - one green and one black.

“I’m fine.” Chase looked to see Anti’s face scrunched up with concern and anxiety. “Honest! I’m okay, shorty.”

“If…if you say so, you still want that pie? I hope no one touched it since I took it out of the oven last night.” Anti said, his voice soft, and he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Chase gave a rough twitch as something came over in him once again.

“N-nØ §toÞ…” he muttered, holding his head and gripping his hair. He took a shaky breath, hearing Anti move about in the kitchen. “W…we’ll feed l-Łåter.” He groaned out before twitching again hearing a door open and close.

"What in the hell are you talking about" He looked up to see the pony now in front of him. Chase stayed silent as the pony watched him cautiously, backing up only a little bit.

“N…nothing Jazmine.” He said, his eye twitching. The pony frowned her wing feathers bristling.

“My name is Gabby. You know what, whatever-” she seemed to be rearing up for a long-winded rant as BEANG came out.

“Are you ready to head out miss Gabby?” BEANG asked putting a bag on.

“Oh, oh yeah. I’m coming!” she called causing Chase to wince from the volume. As she trotted away Anti came back out a couple plates in his hands.

Chase watched as Anti moved to the now deserted table and Chase frowned suspicious of the mute who’d been there moments before. After setting the pies down, the twin hurried over.

“Let me help you up Chasey.” Anti offered but Chase shook his head.

“No, no, I got it. My foot feels better bro, honest.” He held his hand up before standing up putting the blankets aside. “See? All better!” Chase grinned before walking towards the table with a distinct limp. Anti followed after him, sitting at a piece of pie with a side of ice cream. Chase sat next to him and chuckled seeing whipped cream on his slice.

“So I remembered you didn’t like ice cream and that was the next thing the fridge gave me.” Anti explained smiling rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s perfect, short stuff.” He flinched as he grabbed the fork. His eyes began to throb as the whispers began anew behind his ear. He could hear the humming grow as Anti began to eat. He hesitated as he got a bite ready, as his arm began to shake.

“Chase?” instantly his spinning world stopped and he looked up. Anti’s eyes were large and he could clearly read panic in his expression.

“I…I have to make a call.” Chase ate the bit quickly before rushing out into a separate room. Once in the bathroom he gripped his head groaning.

“Shut up. Shut up. ŞhÜť uÞ! Yöu cÅn'Ť haVė hıM!” he muttered his voice becoming a growl. The whisperings in his ear became worse. He slammed his head against the wall. “§Ť0Þ! Ju§T …just stop.” His voice broke as he slid down the wall.

After what felt like a few moments he heard a muffled voice outside the door. In his hungry daze he crashed the back of his head against the wall. There was more muffled talking though it was drowned out by the voices arguing with each other and him. He vaguely heard the door open and a panic soft voice.

“He-he’s on the ground Marvin!” Chase limply moved his head up to see Anti in the doorway on his cellphone. “Uh... um, hold on.” Anti hurried to his side, dropping to his knees. “No, no blood. Even from his old wound. His eyes?” Chase watched Anti meet his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something only to have Anti respond to the person on the phone. “No. No static.”

“Anti?” Chase asked, confused his head throbbing.

“He recognizes me.” Anti paused for a bit before sighing. “Ok, ok I’ll try. When are you- tomorrow? …ok.” There was a pause again. “I will Marvin.” And with that, Anti hung up putting the phone away before leaning over helping his twin up to his feet.

“Anti?” Chase asked once again, confused by what just happened.

“I’ve got you Chasey. You’ve been in here for an hour and I got worried. So, I called Marvin and he said to check on you and to check on certain things. He, uh, also says to drink normal fluids if you’re going to have any more static. Sorry.” Anti explained. The man sighed sitting back in the chair looking at the pie. “Chase?”

“I- we’re ok Anti. Just taking a moment to breath that’s all.” Chase smiled at him. Without another word, Chase began eating into the pie his head still throbbing the whisperings having died down. Tomorrow would be their day.


	18. The Wrong Today

The strings attached and splintered in every direction. He couldn’t quite see where each was heading but each string that was burned at the end, he knew what happened. Jackie wringed his hands as he followed the string at his feet. It had already splinted away from what he was used to and comfortable with. The man paused in his walking, seeing the string beginning to split once again. He opened his mouth to yell in frustration to find black smoke pouring from it choking him.

Jackie woke with a start, gasping, finding himself on the couch. He heard movement behind him as he tried to gather his thoughts about what he’d seen.

“Yeah Hopper, we can pick you up.” Jackie looked up to see Chase on his cell phone. “Yeah, Anti asked to tag along, so I figured he could try to punch you instead of the fifth stab I owe you.” The aforementioned Anti hurried after his twin muttering under his breath and shaking his head. As the two head out, Jackie felt a knot well up in his stomach. Something was wrong with today.

At the hospital, a blonde nurse wheeled Marvin outside. He sighed as she gave him the last bit of the discharge update.

“Please clean the stitches carefully and if you have problems call for Dr. Bing. I think that’s all that he had on your notes. Well that and the note of ‘Don't die, you dumbass. I won’t save you every time you do something stupid like this.’” Marvin groaned at this taking the pain med prescription from her.

“Thank you Sa..Sa…” he tripped over her name for a moment causing her to chuckle.

“It’s ok doctor. Just call me Susie. I’ve taken a shine to it and you know most of us don’t mind the names Scott gives us.” She teased as he sighed.

“I know, it just bothers me when he can’t get my name right but then calls a patient my name. You know?” Marvin complained leaning his head in his hand.

“I know but you two really need to figure out this rivalry of yours. Karen and I were talking that you two should get coffee and talk this out. Especially before the new nurses get hired and your two bickering scare them away from you two. Katie and I need help and I’m sure Karen and Alex feel the same.” Marvin opened his mouth when a car pulled up. “Think about it?”

“Yeah ok. Thanks Susie.” She nodded, heading out as Chase got out of the car.

Marvin blinked seeing a peculiar look in the man’s eye. He looked around not seeing the man’s twin. “H..hey Chase. I thought you said Anti was tagging along.”

“He’s grabbing something so lets make this quick, Jackson. We want to make a deal that will clear you of what you did to our twin.” Chase’s expression became even more crazed as Marvin leaned back in the chair.

“Wh…what? What kind of deal is that?” Marvin asked scared as Chase’s eyes began to flood with the familiar static. He tried to look away but Chase grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close.

“YøU'ŁL ł0vë tHis, MąrvīŇ. ₩e'rƏ oFᖵering to ßr!nĞ bacĶ Jån. All yøU have t0 do i§ sigN a deåL wiTh u§. Ťhat's nott sØ bad, i§ it?” Chase revealed. Marvin could see a happy life with him and Jan swirling within the man’s eyes. Whatever had told him to run away before was gone now as he watched the promised life.

“Ďo yoŮ wi§h for thiš, Marvīn¿” Chase asked tilting his head. Marvin nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek seeing the children run into his arms. “Ťhen rEÞeat th!s statemEnt, and §h-shake my hand; I, Marvin Jackson, sign my life to those of the S.T.A.T.I.C and will work under those in exchange for my heart’s greatest desire.”

“I, Marvin Jackson.” Static began to swirl around and in front of him as his hair began to stand on end. “Sign my life to those of the S.T.A.T.I.C and will work under those in exchange for my heart’s greatest desire.” Marvin repeated before gripping the man’s hand. He was engulfed in the fuzzy liquid. A secondary puddle broke off and rose next to him. As the static released Marvin, the second puddle began to gain a form and solidify.

Marvin’s hair now had a thick red streak that seemed far too bright to be normal. His right eye had gone a much lighter blue than before. While the whites in his left had gone black and his normally blue eye was now a bright green. Thin green strings wrapped around his wrists.

The static figure gasped with life as a thin blond woman now stood in front of Chase. She took a moment to process what was going on as the static emptied from Chase’s eyes.

“Well, well, well. Janelin. Back from the dead.” Chase sneered. He stopped hearing something behind him turning to see Anti frozen.

“J-J-Ja…” Anti stammered. The woman tilted her head looking at her hands before looking at herself.

“I’m alive.” She turned to see Marvin’s state now frowning in worry. “M-Marvin? What did you do to him, Chase?!” She demanded.

“NöThing thąt he d!dn'Ť asK f0r. Isn't thåt rigHŤ, Mæřvİn?” Chase asked grinning widely. Marvin blinked a couple times before frowning leaning back in the chair.

“Yeah I got exactly what I want. Hey there hot stuff. I’m even better like this, want a spin?” he teased. Janelin’s frown deepened, hearing him now looking at Chase.

“Oh now, that’s a joke. You broke the one decent ex that I could have a quick fling with.” She looked behind to see Anti on the verge of tears. “Oh and you. You haven’t changed one bit have you-” She sneered walking straight past Chase to Anti who scrambled back tripping over his own feet and landing on his butt. “Anti.” Her voice hardened leaning over him. She stepped on his chest tutting. Chase moved to get her off him. Janelin was faster pulling Anti’s pocket knife.

“Oh I wouldn’t dear brother-in-law.” She growled showing the blade. Chase hesitated though he started to glitch rapidly from the response. Janelin looked back down at the man under her heel pressing harder on his chest.

“J-Jan... please why?” Anti managed out. Janelin moved her foot just enough to stab him in the chest.

“Because you could have stopped him.” She spat before there was a bang causing her to fall on top of him. Chase screamed out before laughing uncontrollably shooting Marvin in the head before himself.

Very slowly a man in a red suit and a top hat walked on to the scene as a woman screamed finding the bodies. Jackie sighed, shaking his head moving towards Chase’s body picking up his gun.

“Ja…Jack…ie?” Jackie looked to see Anti still alive but barely. Jackie gave a sad brave smile.

“Sorry Carnation. I have to fix this.” Jackie whispered, putting the gun up to his own temple before pulling the trigger.

Jackie gasped sitting up on the couch wincing slightly rubbing his temple as it throbbed. He could hear Henrik walking around talking to someone on the phone. Very slowly he took a deep breath. Everything was put right about today’s events.


	19. Deal Always Comes

Henrik rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and listening to the man on the other line. He glanced at the man who had suddenly woken up. Jackie gave a wide-eyed look before relaxing having seen him. He watched Jackie make a motion like he was shooting himself and a blue film passed over his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m on my way Marvin. Just got side tracked for a second.” Henrik mentioned before hanging up hurrying out of the door. The drive was a quick one, as a glow passed over his eyes. He frowned, pulling up, seeing the Brody twin speaking with him looking crazed while the doctor looked like an animal trapped in a snare. Henrik rushed out of the car hurrying towards them.

“A…a deal?” he heard Marvin ask and saw he was being forced to look into the twin’s eyes.

“Not if I make it first, you five.” He spoke out, putting himself behind the doctor. Chase let go of his shirt seeing the mage.

“Wh…what?” a dazed voice came from the man. He’d stopped the static from worming into his mind for the most part by the looks of things.

“Øh, Mærv!n... Wə are better thån him...aŁway§.” Chase’s voice began to crackle again with the horrible hum from before. The man in the wheelchair shook his head before gripping it.

“What… what’s the deal?” he asked confused.

“Bringing her back,” both men spoke in unison. Marvin opened his mouth before closing it again, blinking.

“What? I…I swear you said…” he began before Chase cut him off.

“₩e can ßrinG her bąCk, Märv¡Ň.” His voice was humming and inviting.

Henrik leaned next to the doctor’s ear whispering, “I can do that and more.”

Instantly Marvin threw his hands up in defense getting out of the chair. He walked a few steps away from the two men groaning and holding his stomach where his stitches were.

“Wait. When you say her, you mean Janelin Brody? The woman both of you agreed was the single biggest mistake on not only my life by Anti’s as well. Is that who we’re trying to bring back?” Marvin asked, confused.

“Do you want the whore or not, Marvin?” Henrik probed crossing his arms over his chest.

“I- Yes! Yes, I still want her. What do I have to do?” he asked, causing Chase to growl but backed off from them.

“I require a sacrifice. A soul for a soul.” Henrik explained, pulling a cyan crystal that he wore around his neck from being hidden.

“A sacrifice? Is it possible for you to summon someone? That way we’re not ,you know, snatching someone off the street.” Marvin suggested as Henrik muttered something under his breath. The crystal glowed for a second and suddenly a book appeared in the mage’s hand. Henrik gave a small chuckle before looking up at the man.

“I thought you were against my magical ways.” Henrik claimed smirking.

“I am but I already am accepting magic for help. Might as well solve a magical dilemma with a magical solution. So what if you just summon someone, do something and then Jan’s living again?” Marvin inquired, crossing his arms wincing slightly.

“More or less but you need to shut the fuck up, Cat” Henrik snipped, flipping through the book. He stopped on one page repeating the incantation on it. His eyes began glowing the same color as the crystal. From the ground a shorter girl than Marvin with curly hair and glasses.

“G-Guys? Wh-Where did you -” she looked around confused, blinking a few times. “Where am…” she stopped seeing the two men ahead of her.

“Ah. Good female and roughly the right height.” Henrik mentioned closing the book, his eyes returning colors.

“Wh-What? But you… I mean Dr. Magnificent what are you doing out here? Sh…shouldn’t you be helping Anti and….and Chase?” the girl asked, confused.

“Uh oh.” Marvin looked to Henrik who shared a similar look with him. “Someone from our future? That’s not good. Can you still do it?”

“Of course I can! I am Henrik the Great!” Henrik looked around them before grabbing the woman’s wrist. “Let's get to a little more secluded area. Now come with us dear!” he said beginning to drag her to the small park next to the entrance.

“I don’t…wh-what? Doctor? What’s going on. Where is everyone? Mr. Norse? Gabby? Ero?” Marvin froze slightly hearing her before following after them.

“There’s no way back. Right Henrik?” he warned, not noticing the figure behind him watching them.

“Nope! Now, come along. This won’t take long.”

The girl looked past the two of them now seeing the third her eyes widening even more. “Arcitruce? Wh-What’s…”

Chase seemed to snap out of whatever thought he got caught up in hearing the girl’s call. “W-₩ə§Tīe?!”

“Chase, you’re speaking gibberish again.” Marvin said, shaking his head.

Henrik chuckled coming to a stop finally, “Ma’am, pay no mind to him.”

“A-Arci please! Wh-What’s happening?” the woman called but Chase just growled and held his head as though he wasn’t sure what was coming out of his mouth.

Henrik just rolled his eyes. “Let’s bring her back, shall we?”

“Yes please. Sorry whoever you are.” The girl shook, hearing them. Henrik began a low incantation. The crystal around his neck began to glow. He laughed as the power flowed down to his hand and engulfed the woman as the cyan color shined bright in his eyes. Marvin covered his eyes as the woman’s frame changed in the light. Now a blond straight-haired woman stood where the other girl had been. She blinked and stretched her hand curious.

“Wh-What?” came a hesitant voice.

“Well, Marvin?” Henrik asked. She stumbled slightly hearing the voice taking a step back.

“Wait-wait what? H-how?” her voice came out hoarse causing her to rub her throat slightly in confusion.

“Janelin?” She looked to the source of the question. Her eyes widened, recognizing the man.

“M-Marvin? Marvin!” she exclaimed in shock.

“This…this is amazing Hen!” Marvin marveled. The mage chuckled his eyes dimming once again, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Chase.

“Yes, yes. The novelty of it.” He gloated.

“But how?” Janelin looked between the three of them. “How-”

“How else Brody-” Henrik raised his hands dramatically only to have Chase snap and cut him off.

“She is ň0t a ßrØđy!”

Marvin raised his hands in defense towards her, as she continued to feel herself confused. “Uh, don’t freak out Jan.” he said as gently as he could before pointing towards Henrik. She began to panic and back away from him.

“But…but he-” she held her head confused. “I’m not…”

“What? What did I do?”

“You know exactly what you did to her Henrik.” Marvin snipped, frowning at the man.

“I want to hear her say it.” Henrik pointed toward the woman who swallowed and shuddered in response.

“You…you were the last thing I saw before waking up here. Wh-Why? How?” Janelin asked again, now placing a hand on her stomach flinching slightly.

“What? Don’t you believe in magic?” she flinched again at the statement. There was an overwhelming crackling feeling behind them causing Marvin to yelp.

“No wait Chase I’m not healed enough for another one.” He cried out looking behind to the man trying to hide his wound.

“Wh-what? What do you mean Marv?” Janelin asked.

“Uh…I got stabbed. By Chase.” Marvin explained wincing. She frowned looking between the three of them.

“Why…Why did you-” her eyes widened with realization stepping away from them farther. “O-Oh no…”

“We all know JåneŁın.” Chase’s voice hummed with the familiar sensation from before that made their skin crawl.

“Even Anti?” Janelin’s voice cracked a bit. Marvin gave a small nod. Janelin looked down at the ground for a moment in thought. Marvin reached out but before he made contact, she turned around and ran off. The three were left standing there as she disappeared out of sight. It was going to be fine she would have to show back up soon. That’s what the mage and doctor figured. Chase though, knew better. He knew this was far from fine. This was just the turning point he’d missed out on.


	20. Infinite Future

Time kept moving, despite all that happened to the family of runaways. Life was unlikely to be the same as Jackie watched their lives unfold in front of him. He refused to step in again after hearing what had happened with Marvin and Henrik. It was their mess, they would have to clean it if the doctor would just acknowledge what he’d done.

Marvin hardly ever left his office as he caught up with paperwork. Even as a knock came from his door and he only muttered for them to come in. The door creaked and he glanced up to see Alex propping up a slightly bleeding Jameson. Marvin groaned, hurrying forward, helping the nurse get the man in a chair.

“He refused to let me treat him. Said it wasn’t that big of a deal then his knees gave out.” Alex explained.

“I know, this is normal for Star. Always the hero never wanting to be saved. Give us some privacy Alex? Actually, can you let Bing know I’ll be running late to get my stitches out? He should be in his family’s private wing.” Marvin directed, giving Jameson a stern look, who immediately looked away.

“Is he tending to Mark Fischbach today?” Alex asked, heading for the door.

“Yeah that’s where he said I could find him. Knock first though. That whole family is pretty jumpy with new people coming into their personal bubble and I don’t know if that robot head of house of theirs is visiting today.” Alex nodded before heading out and Marvin grabbed the necessary supplies from his cabinet.

“Marv…” Jamie began before he was cut off.

“No I don’t want to hear it, Jameson Jones Jackson!” Marvin snapped, pouring alcohol on a swab, not even looking at him. “Now, mask off.”

Jamie flinched at the full name, slowly removing his mask. He closed his eyes as he felt the sting of Marvin dabbing the swab near his temple. He grumbled, squirming slightly, his legs jittering.

“Don’t mumble Jay” the elder brother mentioned off handedly, putting the swab away and moving to grab a needle and thread.

“You sound like mom…” Jameson muttered, looking away causing the man to freeze. “She’d be ok with me finding Krystal’s killer…”

“Mom is gone Jay! Dad is gone. Why can’t you stop bringing them up?!” Marvin yelled, rounding at him. As Jameson opened his mouth to respond Marvin continued, “Furthermore! Krystal died making the same mistakes you’re making now! Do you want to end up like her?! Because that’s where you’re headed…in the plot of land right next to her.”

“It’s not like you ever cared what happened to her!” Jameson’s voice darkened and Marvin saw his eyes darkening. “All you cared about was going to school and getting laid. Where did that get you? Alone with an affair with Anti’s now dead wife, two dead illegitimate kids, and stuck in a hospital where you’re working for a man you hate!” Jameson stood up, transforming first into Dr. Scott Bing raising his arms annoyed as Marvin’s eyes widened. He continued to transform into a girl that looked a bit like the two of them only with longer hair and more muscle mass in her arms.

“I’m going to avenge her. As Star or as Jameman. We are going to bring Host to his knees for what he did to her.” Jameson once again transformed this time into his civilian clothes. “Jamie and I don’t need you Marvin, that’s why he doesn’t call.” The harsher angrier tone growled to the doctor.

“Jameman…” Marvin gasped out as the man set a single finger on fire, placing it where he was still bleeding before turning and leaving the office.

As the stiffer walking man strutted through the hospital he noticed the man he’d just turned into talking and walking towards him.

“I understand Stanley and I’ll fix the internal box as soon as I’m done with work. Can you rely on the outer box that Gary designed?” he overheard the doctor say to the shorter almost grey man.

“Đark and so far it works, Scott. Hurts though…” Jameman frowned before shaking his head heading out of the hospital. He quickly dropped the casual clothes for his hero getup in another cloud of lavender flying off towards home unaware of the blonde figure watching him from the bushes before disappearing also.

Far away, while clocking out for the day Anti got a massive chill down his spine. He looked around before shaking his head. He sighed picking at his bandage putting his hand in his pocket feeling the ring in it.

“Hey Anti! Got any plans later?” he looked up to his coworker who gave him a large smile.

“Huh? Oh, headed out to the cemetery. It’s my wife’s and my wedding anniversary and I…” Anti hesitated before looking down. “I haven’t missed one yet.” He sniffed before wiping his eyes. “Thanks for taking the closing shift for me, Ero. Marvin should be in right before you close. His special is written next to the register. Try to not mess it up, he gets cranky with his assistant back at the hospital and she sounds nice.”

The coworker nodded and waved watching Anti head out the door. A man with two color eyes waiting for him right outside the doors. Anti hugged the man as he began to cry before they headed away a faint somber tune coming from somewhere. There was a loud crackling and popping in the screens. After a second it stopped and the cold feeling in the store disappeared.

Henrik sighed, mediating floating in the air. In the ball ahead of him he watched the figure of Chase disappear in the coffee shop. Slowly the smoke swirled showing the yellow clad robot and mint pony heading for a secluded farm. BEANG nodded to the hunter as the pony began talking to a human and a zombie with purple hair.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop on my meditation, Manson.” He uttered, continuing to watch the scene, ignoring the man in his doorway. Jackie frowned watching the back of his head before clearing his throat. Henrik stopped the ball and returned it to it’s completely clear state before placing his feet down on the ground. In one swift motion his cloak was back on and the candles in the room lit. “Is the famous Jackie Manson going to break his streak already?” he teased facing him.

Jackie crossed his arms over his chest, “You and I both know, this is only getting started.” He croaked out. His voice was weak from lack of use but still steady.

“Oh I’m counting on that. This chaotic story is far from over. Let’s see if they see it to the end this time.” Henrik foretold, grinning his eyes gaining the magical film over it. Jackie’s nose twitched before sighing and nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update the tags as chapters come out. Thank you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Advent Swap Au Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686035) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer)
  * [Biddy Birdy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008403) by [WesternSkyNaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida)
  * [Memories of Screens Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047006) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer)


End file.
